Claws & Wings
by Kali Mistfang
Summary: Arcadia Rhinestone & Tohru Honda are BFFs who've stuck together since the playpen. Four months after losing their mothers in a freak accident, they begin living in a tent. However, a boy and his cousin find out about their hiding spot.Ch1:NowW/Quotatios
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Strangest Day**_

Tohru crawled into the tent. There, I, her best friend, more or less like her twin sister, laid, coughing.  
My name is Arcadia Rhinestone.  
Kyoko Honda and Chuyuki Rhinestone: They were best friends so it was only natural that Tohru and me, Cady, (my nickname) became friends too.  
Tohru slipped out and went to the stream to wash up. She came back in a began to work on her paper when I sat up.  
I was having another coughing fit.  
"Cady, you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I don't think it's that bad. You?"  
"Well, let's see." Tohru felt my forehead. "It's not much but it's a slight fever. We'll see if the school nurse can give you some medicine tomorrow. Okay?"  
"All right."  
Kyoko and Chuyuki: They were walking down the street and were both killed in a car accident.  
Tohru and me stuck together. The funerals were Kyoko's then Chuyuki's. Tohru took me in when her grandfather let us stay. But, when Tohru's grandfather needed to do some renovations, we secretly lived in a huge tent together.  
Tohru gave me a pill. It was some cough medicine to help me.  
I drunk it down with a bottle of water.  
"Thanks, Toto." I said.  
"No problem. Get some rest."  
"Right."  
"Did you finish your math homework?"  
"Yeah. I-" I coughed again. "I did."  
"Good. You've been really blowing it in math lately."  
"Sorry. Numbers aren't really my calling."  
"That's obvious."  
"Tohru, you need sleep too."  
We only called each other by our real names whenever we were serious about something.  
"I will, Arcadia. I'm almost done with this."  
"Okay. Don't overwork yourself, okay?"  
"All right. How's work?"  
"It's good. I have a show in three days."  
While Tohru was a cleaner in an office building, I was a performer in a club across the street. I was a singer for her band, Asylum Sanity. I was a good singer but things were getting harder, what with more crowds coming in as well as my sickness.  
I drifted off.  
I woke up as Tohru stepped out. She stretched in the morning sun.  
"Oh, morning, Cady. Did ya get any sleep?"  
"Yeah. I did. I'm feeling better but my throat feels like hell."  
Tohru laughed.  
I got dressed in my uniform. Mine was only a little different than Tohru's. Rather than the typical girl's uniform, I wore the boy's uniform.  
I had short black hair with brown highlights and big green eyes. And with my virtually flat chest, I was very often mistaken as a boy.  
I then grabbed our bags. I passed Toto's bag to her.  
"Bye, Mom!" Tohru and me said at once. "See ya later!"  
We laughed as we walked down the path, arm in arm.  
Since we were kids, we'd always been stuck together. We had the same class, same foods, same everything…except…  
While Tohru favored the Rat because it played that trick on the Cat, I favored the Cat because I felt sorry for it. I wanted to prove to the Cat that…no matter what, it had a friend.  
Yeah. I know what you're thinking now but no, I'm not entirely as friendly as most people would think a Cat person would be. I'm a little like our friend Uo. Anyway…  
We were walking down the path when Tohru stopped.  
"Cady, look." I followed Tohru's gaze and saw a nice looking house. "Let's go check it out!"  
"Toto!" I shouted as Tohru ran down the hill. I had reached my hand out to no avail. "Mom, what am I going to do with her?" I looked up at the sky as I said it then ran down the path.  
Tohru was looking at rocks that were painted like the zodiacs.  
"Tohru," I said as I grabbed Tohru's arm. "This is a bad idea! What if some weirdo lives here? You can't fight off anyone to save your life-"  
"My, my." A voice said. Tohru and me looked up to see a man in a tan bathrobe. "Do my eyes deceive me or is there a young girl and her boyfriend here on my porch?" An anime vein slapped onto my forehead. "Hm? Did I say something?"  
"I'M A GIRL TOO, DAMMIT!" I shouted without thinking.  
Tohru calmed me down. I was shaking with anger. I glared at the man.  
"Sorry." He said, laughing. "You kinda looked like a boy. You're wearing the same uniform as my younger cousin so immediately I assume-"  
"That's what ya get for assuming something." I said with a snap.  
"You'll have to forgive her. It's something she made up when we were kids." Tohru said, bowing.  
"What's that?"  
I explained. "If you assume something, you make an ass out of you and me."  
The man cracked up laughing. "You really are funny, sweetheart. In any case, I'm surprised these rocks caught your attention. They're such silly little things."  
"Oh, they're not silly at all." Tohru said politely.  
That's so you, Toto. I thought to myself.  
I inspected them myself. I let out a sigh. "I should've known."  
"Hm?" The man said.  
"You left out the Cat." I said, pointing to the rocks.  
"Uh-Ah, I see. You're referring to the old folktale."  
"Yeah. I've always wanted to be the Cat rather than the dog."  
"Same here." Tohru said cheerfully. "Except I wanted to be the Rat."  
I glanced at Tohru, giving her the evil eye.  
"Sorry, sorry. I know."  
"Hmph." The man said. "I wonder what he'd say if he hears he has a fan."  
"He?" Tohru asked. Maybe it's something we'll find out later. I wonder what-What the hell am I thinking! This guy could be a major pervert and I'm wondering if we'll be friends?  
"I see. So you're both Dogs. I was wondering why I liked you so much I mean aside-"  
A bag was dropped on the man's head.  
He rubbed his head as the boy spoke.  
"Please forgive him, Miss Rhinestone, Miss Honda. He's a bit of a flirt but he's harmless other wise."  
I glanced at Tohru who I swore had her heart in her eyes. Tohru had a crush on Yuki but was smart enough not to join the Prince Yuki Fan Club. I made her dodge it by making up something.  
"Um…Cady…I'm thinking about joining the fan club-"  
Tohru was then hit on the head gently with a rolled up magazine that I was reading. "Don't be stupid, Tohru. He doesn't like fan club girls."  
"HE DOESN'T!"  
I let out a long, annoyed sigh. "No. So you better just stay away from those girls. They're bad news, trust me."  
"Coming from my best friend who picks fights with boys."  
"Not my fault they don't know what's what."  
I let out a sigh.  
"Let me start over." The man said. "I'm Yuki's older, much less violent cousin, Shigure Sohma."  
"Oh! Hello," Tohru bowed. "My name is Tohru Honda."  
She elbowed me. I then bowed as well, reluctantly.  
"Hey. I'm Arcadia Rhinestone. Please call me Cady though."  
"So what brings you two to our home?" Yuki asked.  
"Oh…well…we live…nearby…" Tohru stuttered.  
They both stared in confusion. I spun Tohru around and put my hand on her back.  
I faced Shigure. "Well, we need to get going. We have school so we'll see ya around."  
I pushed Tohru forward when Yuki spoke up.  
"Oh, wait, Miss Rhinestone, Miss Honda. We should walk together."  
"Oh…uh…okay." Tohru said.  
I glanced at her and she shot me a pleading look. I let out a sigh and shrugged.  
I really like Tohru after all. I usually played the role of the eldest sibling so I took pity on the girl. It probably didn't help that I was a couple inches taller than her (Maybe two or four inches).  
We walked beside Yuki. They were absolutely silent.  
It didn't bother me much but every chance I had to glance at Tohru to make sure she was okay, she was bright red and looking down at the street.  
Tohru, you can't get a guy to go out with you if you do that the whole time. Geez.  
We got to school after we passed the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls.  
I hate them…so…much!  
Tohru and I waited outside the classroom. I told Tohru that I needed to use the bathroom.  
On my way back, I saw something.  
The girls were ganging up on Tohru. By the girls, I mean the she-devils, from the fan club.  
"Hey!" I said as Uo stepped up next to me.  
"WHAT?" They all shouted.  
Uo glared at them as they quivered in fear. "She said it was a coincidence. Now you better get moving." She said.  
"Before those pretty little noses of yours get bruised." I finished.  
They jumped. They were about to say that they weren't afraid of us when Hana stepped in.  
"One more word, and you'll all be - with electric signals." She said dully.  
They made a break for it.  
"Thanks, you guys," Tohru said. "I didn't think they'd ever leave."  
"Were those catty little girls bothering you?" Uo asked as she pulled Tohru into a hug.  
I saw Hana looking intensely down the hall. "Hana," I said. "Don't actually shock anyone, okay?"  
She snapped out of it and smiled at me. I could always snap her out of her little electro-wave-nonsense. I didn't really understand it but Hana was fond of me and Tohru. Tohru didn't get it when she explained but I understand that she could work some magic from the "Other Side" (as she called it) to help her sense things and send electric shocks towards others.  
Tohru gave them the run down of what happened, nixing the part where we were in a tent. We've been keeping a secret for four months. We weren't about to let it bust because of some boy.  
I started coughing again. Someone rubbed my back.  
"Cady, you don't look too well." Hana said.  
"Hey, she's right." Uo said, feeling my forehead. "Let's get you to the nurse's office. You could use some medicine."  
I nodded. The four of us went to the nurse's office. She gave me some day time medicine and cough drops.  
"Thanks." I said before popping one of them in my mouth.  
On our way down the hall, Hana said that Yuki's electric signals were strange and Uo said how she saw him literally push one of the fan club girls when they tried to give him a hug.  
When she said that, I started to laugh.  
Through my giggles I had said, "So…he actually…shoved her…because…she tried to hug him?"  
Uo nodded and we both cracked up. I wiped my eye.  
"I know it's rude to laugh at that but it's just too good." She said.

After school, Tohru and I walked to the show lockers. I was feeling better but I made sure to keep taking my cough drops.  
"Oh, Miss Honda, Miss Rhinestone, hello." Yuki said as he slipped on his shoes.  
"Yo." I said, waving to him.  
"Oh…Yuki…it's you. I mean…hi." Tohru mumbled.  
"It seems we're making a habit of running into each other." He said, partially laughing. I knew by the way he was staring at Tohru that he had a little bit, if only a fraction, of affection towards her.  
"Toto," I said. "I gotta get to work. We have rehearsal. I gotta do a little overtime. I'll see ya at home. Okay?"  
"Okay." I winked at her when Yuki wasn't looking. She just blushed and nodded.  
I ran out so fast I didn't even realize how close I was to the club.  
I walked in and was greeted by the band. My drummer, Kain, was not very social able.  
Of course, as soon as I got on stage, I was glomped by my lead guitarist, Aido, to the point of falling on the ground.  
Mai on bass, helped me up but Aido just wouldn't let go.  
Aido was a hugger and loved to glomp me every chance he got. I swear, one of these days, I'm going to get him for it.  
We all went over the ten songs we were going to play. We did microphone checks and made sure everything was set up.  
It got late and I walked home.  
As I was walking down the path, I felt awful. I was staggering every which way as I walked down the path. I saw Tohru crawling into the tent.  
She crawled back out and saw me.  
"Hey, Cady!" She said, cheerfully. "Welcome home."  
"Hey, To-"  
The rustling of leaves in the darkness stopped me. I dropped my bag and looked around.  
Left…Right…Above… I turned around. Behind… No one. There was no one else nearby. So then…where is-  
"Ah-mph!" Tohru tried to shout but her voice was muffled.  
I turned and saw that someone had grabbed Tohru and covered her mouth. He was a tall, broad man, with a square jaw and was largely built. Tohru struggled under his grasp.  
"Tohru!" I shouted.  
"Give it up, kid." A voice said behind me. It was a deep voice. "She's our girl now, little boy." He whispered.  
I whipped around and kicked him in the face. I fought the man with all strength. Just when I thought I had him, I felt a sharp pain in my side.  
"ARCADIA!" Tohru shouted.  
I had been stabbed in the left side of my body.  
"Shut up!" The man who had Tohru said as he tightened his grip on her.  
She let out a yelp of pain. In that instant, my body moved by pure instinct.  
If there was one thing I cared about more than anything, even if I had to go through pain…it was my friend, Tohru…no. It was my sister.  
I glared at the man in front of me. He lunged at me to stab me again. I grabbed his wrist with the knife in his hand. He struggled but he couldn't escape now. My grip tightened and I heard the loud, sickening crack as his wrist bones shattered.  
"AH!" He shouted in pain.  
He drew back and I kicked him against a tree. I lunged for the guy who had Tohru. I then kicked his face hard while grabbing Tohru's shoulder and pushing her away. She ran to the sidelines.  
"Let's get outta here." The one I was stabbed by said.  
They took off in an instant. I coughed a little. Warm liquid oozed in my mouth. I scoffed and put my fist to my mouth, wiping it. "Bastards…"  
I coughed harder this time. Tohru came to me as she called my name. She held my shoulders and slowly lowered us both to the ground. I kept coughing then began to wheeze.  
"Arcadia, you're sick and injured. You need to rest."  
"I agree." A soft voice said. "You should come with us." We looked up and saw Shigure and Yuki. "Miss Rhinestone, please? You're hurt." Yuki said, holding his hand out to me.  
"Come on, Cady. Let's go."  
I looked at Tohru. I couldn't speak now. I just nodded and coughed again. She helped me up and she helped me up the path. Tohru couldn't hold me up so Yuki helped me.

Tohru put the gauze on my side after she'd cleaned my wound. I slipped on the PJ's Yuki leant me.  
Yuki handed me some medicine as I walked out, leaning on Tohru.  
Tohru had explained everything to them. I took the medicine and drank some water.  
Yuki set up the blankets in the living room.  
"Here. You two can stay here."  
"Are you sure we're not a bother?" Tohru asked.  
"Yes. I'm quite positive. I'm sorry about the tent, Miss Rhinestone, Miss Honda."  
"Toto, what's he talking about?" I said, looking at her.  
Tohru glanced at me then glared at Yuki. He apparently realized something. Tohru told me that there was a landslide and how it got our tent. I was shocked but I knew running out to dig it up would be pointless. Tohru laid me down and pulled the blanket over me.  
"Arcadia," She said seriously. "You need to rest."  
"Tohru…" I whispered.  
My eyelids became heavy and I was consumed by the darkness.

I opened my eyes to the dim sunlight that came into the room. I saw a photo. It was of my mother. I grabbed it as I slowly sat up.  
"Cady, you're up!" Tohru said, running in.  
"Miss Rhinestone, do you feel any better?" Yuki asked me, following closely behind.  
"Eh…yeah. How did Mom's picture-"  
"Yuki and Shigure let us stay here. In exchange, we've gotta cook and clean for them. Isn't that great!" Tohru said, hugging me.  
"Miss Rhinestone, after you get dressed, I'll show you to your room." Yuki said, handing me some clothes.  
"Oh, okay." I said. "Thank you, Yuki."  
"Anytime." He said.  
He then left and Tohru showed me to the bathroom. I changed. I was wearing Yuki's shirt and pants. I then remembered that it was Saturday, meaning no school today. At least I wouldn't have to explain my injury to everyone.  
I walked out and Tohru took Yuki's PJ's out of my hands.  
"How about I cook and you clean?" I suggested to Tohru.  
"That'd be great. Let's face it, my cooking is nothing compared to yours. You'll still help me out right?"  
"Of course."  
I then followed Yuki. He showed me a cozy room that was adjacent to the guest bedroom.  
"This will be your room." I heard the ceiling creak. "Forgive me if it's a little stuffy. We've had this room closed off for a while."  
The ceiling creaked harder this time. "Hey, Yuki?"  
"Hm?"  
"Is Shigure on the-"  
I was interrupted when someone crashed through the ceiling. He stood up. He was wearing a pair of tan cargo pants and a black shirt. He had orange, soft looking hair, tan skin, red eyes, and looked very well fit in comparison to Yuki's frail, sickly look.  
"Yo!" He said, rubbing his shoulder. "Time to pay the piper, Rat Boy. I'm here to collect."  
"Funny. I would've thought he'd send someone bigger." Yuki said.  
As he leaned against the window sill, I was really shocked to see something in his eye I'd never seen at school: annoyance.  
"Yeah. You better get all your tough talk out of the way cause I'm gonna wipe that little smirk right off your little face!"  
The boy lunged for him. I wasn't going to stop them. I just sort of shrugged, thinking to myself, "He trashed my room. I haven't even stayed here for two minutes in all reality and he trashed it."  
"Stop, wait!" Tohru said, running in. "Don't fight!"  
Tohru slipped on one of the boards and fell on the guy. Yuki and the guy both were in complete shock and fear now.  
_***POOF!***_  
Tohru was on the ground and me and Yuki stared at her.  
"Yuki," Shigure said. "What were all those crashing sounds I just heard? Kyo's not here. Is he?"  
Kyo. That must be the orange top's name.  
Tohru got up. "I am so sorry! I-" I saw an orange cat in her arms. I stared at it as I raised my eyebrow. "NYAAAHAA! I TURNED HIM INTO A CAT!"  
"Um…Tohru…wait…" Shigure was trying to think of something to say after Tohru kept freaking out.  
I was about to calm her down when she stood up.  
"HURRY! We need to get him to a doctor or something before-"  
A plank of wood fell from the ceiling and hit Tohru's head.  
"Tohru!" Shigure and I said.  
"Miss Honda!" Yuki said.  
She fell on Yuki and Shigure.  
_***POOF! POOF!***_  
I looked to see that Shigure had transformed into a dog and Yuki transformed into a rat.

* * *

**_A/N: To those who have already read this, I fixed the quotation marks. Yay-e! But, this fanfic was finished long ago and i just redid this chapter to give it quotations, that's it. To my fans, sorry if you got all excited but...yeah. Sorry. However, in regards to this disappointment, I may just make a little fun One-Shot. Just give me who you think it should be. I am willing to do Storm Hawks, Vampire Knight, Fruits Basket, maybe Claymore, or even a cross-over. Just give me your thoughts on which anime/manga and the characters you want and I'll do it. *Bows* Sorry for all the trouble._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Sohma Family Curse**_

I tried to calm Tohru down for twenty minutes.  
During said time, Tohru grabbed all the animals and ran downstairs. Tohru ran to the postman pleading for help. The dog took the mail and the postman left. Then, Kyo-Cat started shouting at Shigure-Dog and Yuki-Rat. We were then explained that the Sohma family has a curse. Certain members could turn into the twelve members of the Chinese Zodiac plus the cat.  
"So, this is normal?" Tohru asked.  
"I finally got her to calm down and let out a sigh of relief. Geez. "It's about time." I said in my sigh.  
"Strange choice of words," Shigure-Dog said. "But yes. Our family has lived with this curse for generations. After a while, we change back. Only problem is" _***POOF! POOF! POOF!* "**_We're naked." Shigure said laughing.  
"OH DEAR GOD!" I shouted as I whipped around, covering my eyes. Tohru just whipped around, screaming.  
They got dressed. We were all in the living room. I had made sure that Tohru's bump was okay.  
"You really dote on her don't you, Cady?" Shigure asked. I glared at him for an instant. He started cracking up. "That's cute! Don t get me wrong: I only wish these two-" Pointing to Yuki and Kyo. "-Would get along the way you two do." He asked Tohru what it was like to meet the Rat. She said it was exciting. Shigure asked me the same thing but about the Cat. I thought my answer thoroughly as I stared at Kyo's back. He seemed to get even angrier and angrier.  
"Well to be honest, it's a little overwhelming. I didn't exactly expect to meet him like this." I said, laughing a little.  
"Yes, he's the Cat!" Shigure said. "Although a little clumsier than most. Seeing as how he let Tohru fall on him like that. But he's a skilled martial artist. He actually has a black belt. He'd tell you himself if he wasn't so busy bruiting like a child."  
Kyo shot up. "WILL YOU SHUT UP! I told you: It's not my fault. If you wanna blame someone, blame them." He said pointing to me and Tohru. "_They_ shouldn't even be here."  
"Leave them out of this." Yuki's soft voice said. "Who we allow in this house is none of your business. You're the one who doesn t belong."  
I saw fury grow in Kyo's eyes. He snapped. "PUNK!" He said to Yuki. Kyo punched the table in front of me and Tohru.  
A huge piece flew to Tohru. I shoved her back and blocked the table. It hit my arm.  
"Ngh!" I grunted as the pain shot through my arm.  
I thought I saw Kyo flinch a little. I hit the ground and held my arm.  
"Cady!" Tohru said as she pushed up my sleeve.  
She inspected it. Shigure came and inspected it too. It was really red and bruised up.  
I heard a sharp sound, skin striking skin. I looked up and saw that Yuki had back handed Kyo.  
"I knew Kyo was reckless with his temper," Shigure said, giving me a bag of ice. "But to act like this?"  
"You're still as stupid as ever." Yuki said. "I'll punish you by giving you exactly what you want. Only this time, I won't hold back."  
"OKAY, SISSY BOY!" Kyo shouted as he and Yuki began to fight.  
"No, Yuki!" Tohru shouted.  
"Don't worry." Shigure said as he covered my arm with a bandage. "This happens more often than you'd think. Those two do nothing but fight whenever they see each other."  
"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Tohru said.  
"Would you stop a real cat and rat fight?" I asked her, slipping the sleeve down.  
"I wouldn't get involved," Shigure said. "Besides, it'll all be over in a moment." With that, Yuki kicked Kyo through the door and into the yard.  
"I told you I wouldn't hold back." Yuki said.  
"He sent him flying." Me and Tohru said at once.  
"Yuki," Shigure said. "Try not to destroy the house. Okay?"  
"It's not my fault. He let his guard down." Yuki looked at us then walked up to me. He touched my hand. "Miss Rhinestone, you're hurt.  
"I'm fine. Shigure gave me some ice and bound it." I said. I then looked at Kyo. He was on his hands and knees now. "But..."  
"Don't worry. The only thing that's hurt is his pride." Yuki said.  
"I suppose your dreams of becoming the Cat are pretty much shattered now." Shigure said.  
Kyo took off. _Does Shigure always speak without thinking things through?_ I stood up and walked in the direction he went.  
"Cady, where are you going?" Tohru asked me.  
"I'm going to see if I can calm him down a little." I said, turning to them. I smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Fill me in on everything that goes on, okay, Toto?"  
"Okay." I then broke into a run towards Kyo.  
I felt the earth beneath my bare feet almost vanish like I was flying as I ran at my fast pace through the small woods. I saw a fallen tree and cleared it with ease. I landed on the other side like a cat.  
I had always been like this. I was literally like a real-life Cat Woman.  
When I was little, I'd watched that movie so many times that Halle Berry gave me enough provocation to make me train my body. I took many fighting classes, drank milk every chance I could, I loved cod fish, and I absolutely loved the sun light. The feeling of its embrace on my skin made me curl up and take a nap.  
I continued to run through the forest. Finally, my hand smacked a tree and I took panting breathes.  
I heard faint swearing. I looked up to see a young boy with orange hair. He was hitting his head on the tree.  
"HOW COULD I DO THAT? I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" I smirked. He continued to blame himself for God-only-knows-what as I approached him. My hand touched his back. In instinct, he grabbed my arm and flipped me over his back. I suddenly had my hands pinned to the sides of my head with Kyo's legs straddling either side of my hip.  
I stared at him in shock. I winced at the pain in my arm and stomach. My stab wound was irritating. Kyo was angry at first but his face suddenly softened. "Hey, you're that girl from earlier."  
"Yeah. I am." I said bluntly.  
Kyo's grip on my wrists loosened. "It's Cady...right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh. Um-" His face was a little red.  
"What's wrong, Kyo? Is something on your-Ngh!" My wound was hurting.  
"Wha-what s wrong?" Kyo asked clearly panicked.  
"My wound probably opened." I said through my teeth. "Just give me a moment to focus my energy." I then closed my eyes.  
"What the hell are you-" When I opened my eyes, I knew. They were crimson red. I tapped into my inner power to heal my stomach wound. I didn't bother with what happened to my arm. That wasn't fatal. Any wounds that weren't fatal, I rarely healed. I took his hand and guided it to the bandage on my left side as my eyes faded back to its dark green. I panted. I knew he'd figure out that I was weakened if he d only looked into my eyes. I was sweating a little and I hadn t done my hair. I probably looked as sick as a dog. Wait...was that an unintentional Shigure joke?  
"What's wrong?" Kyo asked in a panicked voice.  
"Can you remove the gauze? It s on the left side of my stomach I can't I need to rest a moment and it's pissing me off." He lifted my shirt just enough and ripped the gauze off without really hesitating. I winced a little at the two seconds of stinging pain, but dropped it. Kyo helped me sit up. I put my hand on my forehead as I propped my elbows on my knees. My breathes were finally evened and silenced.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. I was just using some of my power.  
"Power?"  
I smirked. "In a way, I am cursed too."  
"How's that?"  
I shook my head. "I don't really wanna talk about it."  
"Oh. Okay." There was a few moments of silence but it was comfortable. I liked this silence. I liked to be with him. Why was that? "Hey, uh Cady?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry. About earlier...with the whole table thing." I chuckled.  
"It's cool. You lost control. You haven't really gotten used to being with people."  
"What the-How did-"  
"I can tell. You have that shy aura around you. I can tell that you are shy at first but after time you open up to people."  
"How do you know that?"  
"You're the Cat." I said simply, looking up at him with a soft smile. "All cats are like that." He stared at me. I stood up and held my hand out. "How about we start over?" He stared at me. "My name is Arcadia Rhinestone. Just call me Cady though."  
Kyo smiled awkwardly. He took my hand and I hoisted him up. "I'm Kyo Sohma. Don't call me anything other than Kyo, got it?"  
"Tell ya what," I said, dropping my hand to my side. "I'll only call you Kit if I m pissed at you."  
"KIT?"  
"I'll probably come up with something better though in the future." I said, laughing.  
"WHY YOU-" I stepped back as he raised his fists. I tripped backwards and grabbed his hand, hoping he'd catch me but to no avail.  
He fell on top of me. His face almost a few centimeters from mine and his knees rested on the ground between my legs as his hands slammed onto the ground next to mine to prevent himself from transforming. We stayed like that in shock of what just happened. His eyes were a nice kind of red. They softened as he stared at me. "C-Cady?"  
"Hn?"  
"Can I...kiss you?" I couldn't speak. I then nodded. His lips awkwardly touched mine. The kiss soon became fairly rough. Kyo was trying to keep his body from falling against mine. His hand went behind my head and pushed my face closer to his as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I gasped as he did that. One of my hands found his soft orange hair while the other slipped under his shirt as I felt his abs.  
Needless to say, he had some abs. **_(A/N: Sorry! Had to be done! COPYWRIGHT! *inside joke*) _**He pulled away from me so we could breath. He then pushed his lips against mine again. His other hand found it's way into my shirt. He massaged my stomach. His knee slipped in the dirt and his body fell against mine.  
I gasped in shock of the sudden weight and he flinched, waiting for the transformation. We were both in shock.  
There was no transformation.  
"Why didn t I-"  
"I. Have. No. Idea." I said, trying to figure it out.  
He stared at me. He realized how close his hand had gotten to my bra. He jumped off of me. "GAH! I'm sorry!" He said. He was blushing like twenty different shades of red.  
I smiled. I then got up and fixed my clothes. "C'mon. Let's go back, Kyo. Toto's probably having a panic attack, wondering where I'm at."  
"Toto?"  
"That's my nickname for her. Her name is Tohru but I call her Toto."  
"Why?" He said, getting up.  
"Well, when we were little, I couldn't pull her away whenever _Wizard of Oz_ was on. Plus, she was born in the Year of the Dog. It sort of stuck after that. Pretty stupid huh?"  
"Hmph," was all he said.  
We walked back and talked for a while. When we finally got to the house, I was glomped to the ground immediately by Tohru.  
"AH! GEEZ! WHY CAN T I GO ONE DAY WITHOUT SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENING TO ME!" I shouted to the sky as Tohru held me.  
"Cady, I'm sorry! I was so worried! Kyo, you didn't hurt her, did you?"  
"Are you kidding!" I said as I jumped up. "He almost killed me! He was such a jerk to me!"  
"WHAT THE-NO I WASN'T!"  
"He hurt me so much!" I said, putting my face in my hands as I faked a sob.  
Tohru started laughing. "Cady, you're so cruel!"  
I immediately shot up from my hands and gave her a thumbs up alongside my world famous smirk. "Damn straight!" I said completely serious. Yuki came out as Tohru and I were laughing at Kyo's face. Kyo had a red face and was getting angrier and angrier.  
"So, I take it things went well?" Yuki asked.  
"Yeah. I managed to calm him down. Took a while because he wouldn't stop shouting but in the end, it worked out well. Right-" I turned to Kyo but he wasn't there. "Kyo?" I looked up on the roof and saw orange hair walking along it. "He really is a cat, isn't he? I said, putting my hands on my hips as I shook my head.

Tohru and I sat down in the living room after cleaning up the pieces of the broken table.  
"Well, Shigure went to tell Akito everything that went on. Akito's the head of the Sohma family. He's the only one outside the curse in the family that really knows about it." She explained.  
"Oh, okay." I saw something in Tohru's eyes. "Tohru, what's wrong?"  
"Well, Yuki said that our memories may be erased."  
"Let me guess: We're outsiders in the family and because we found out about the curse, our finding out may be erased from our minds. Right?" Tohru jumped and stared at me. She then smiled meekly and nodded. I stood up. "That's okay." I said. "Even if I forget, I was still lucky to have met them."  
"Arcadia?"  
"You know how reluctant I am to trust males, Tohru. But for some reason, I feel I can trust them. Maybe that's just my instincts or something about my gut or heart but I trust them."  
Tohru stared at me. She then smiled. "You're opening your heart. That's the first time you've ever done that with anyone who isn't a girl." I glared at Tohru. I saw that I sent shivers down her spine, which made me smile. It wasn't that I scared her, it was the expression on her face that made me smile.  
"What d'ya want for lunch?"  
Tohru recovered and smiled. "Anything you make is always all right." I walked into the kitchen. I'd forgotten about the mess.  
"Erm... how about we clean this up first." I said, pointing to the Piles of Doom.  
Tohru and I cleaned the kitchen. After we were done, she started to cut the vegetables as I was stirring my experiment.  
"What are you making?" Tohru asked.  
"No clue."  
Tohru laughed at me. "You're the same as ever."  
"Oh my!" Yuki said as he walked in. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I'd walked into the wrong house."  
"Hey, Yuki. Welcome back." Tohru said.  
"Oh, you went out? Huh." I said as I continued to cook.  
"What are you making?" Yuki asked me as he peered over my shoulder.  
"No clue."  
"Huh?" Yuki said, kinda worried. I smirked and stayed quiet.  
"You see, she likes to do experiments." Tohru explained. "She never follows recipes. Even the recipes she s given, she'll alter because some ingredients sound weird."  
"Leeks should not be in soup form." I said, glancing at Tohru and Yuki. "I don't mind eating them raw but cooked leeks always taste nasty to me. Just like spinach." I shuddered at the thought of what cooked spinach tasted, let alone smelled like.  
"Cady has always been interested in cooking. When she was little, she'd watch those cooking competitions with her mom." Tohru explained to Yuki.  
"Tohru, ya mind helping me set the table?" I said.  
"Sure."  
"I'll help too." Yuki said.  
We set the table and I served everything. Yuki and Tohru tasted it first. I refused to eat it unless Tohru liked it.  
"It's amazing!" Tohru said, hugging me.  
"It truly tastes wonderful, Miss Rhinestone." Yuki said.  
I let out a sigh of relief and ate too. "So, where'd you run off to, Yuki?" I asked.  
"Oh, I just went out to my secret base." He said plainly.  
"What?" Tohru said, standing up. "You have a secret base? You mean like an underground lab or a fort? That's so cool!"  
"Here we go." I said, eating some of the ramen I made. "You really shouldn't have said that, Yuki."  
"Huh?" Yuki asked. "Well, I don't know if it s that great," Yuki said. "But next time, I'll take you there."  
"Really?" Tohru said. "I'm going to get to go see a secret base! The neighborhood boys had one when I was a kid. But me and Cady weren t allowed to go because they said No Girls Allowed! and-"  
"Kyo, stop!" Shigure said as he and Kyo came in.  
This suddenness of it made Tohru freeze up for a moment. Me and Yuki just kept eating.  
"SHUT UP! YOU JUST LOVE SCREWING AROUND WITH ME LIKE THAT!"  
"Kyo, I do-Okay. It was a little fun but you know why I did it! It was Akito's orders! I had no choice!" Shigure explained.  
"SHUT UP! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT AKITO!"  
"Oh," Tohru interrupted. "Cady made lunch. Would you like to sit and-"  
"SHUT UP!" Kyo slammed the door. Shigure took off his shoes, telling Kyo not to take it out on Tohru.  
"So," I said, picking up some rice. "I take it our memories aren't getting erased so as long as we can keep your family s secret, right?"  
"Exactly. Once again, you never cease to amaze me with your wits." Shigure cooed.  
He stepped up to me. "One more step and you'll be eating my cooking through a straw when I'm done with you." I said coldly but with my famous smile. Shigure sat down immediately.  
"So, what's the idiot upset about this time?" Yuki said.  
"Oh, Kyo's just upset because I made him take an entrance exam. As of Monday, he'll be the newest student at your school." Shigure said in his usual sing-song voice that usually pissed me off.  
"Don't you take a single bite," Yuki scolded. "Get out."  
"I had a feeling you'd be upset." Shigure explained to me and Tohru. Apparently, he (as in Kyo) had gone into the mountains for training for about four months. "You'll have to excuse him, Cady." Shigure said. "He's a little rough but-"  
"It'll take time for him to readjust to living with people. I get it." I finished for him.  
"Oh my! Your cooking is excellent, Cady!" Shigure said after trying the soup.  
We all ate lunch and Tohru helped me clean up. I went into my room and got dressed. I walked back down the stairs to have Yuki walking by.  
"Um, Miss Rhinestone?"  
"Hm?" I said, looking up as I slipped my boots on.  
"Where are you going? To the club. I have rehearsal tonight. Tomorrow, we have a show." I said, getting up.  
"Didn't I tell you, Yuki?" Tohru said, walking in. "Cady's a singer."  
"Really?" I nodded. "I'd like to see your show sometime."  
"I'll get some passes. Toto, ya mind seeing if Shigure and Kyo wanna go too?"  
"Sure."  
"Well, I gotta go. I'll see ya guys later tonight. Toto, please don't trip and fall on them." Tohru laughed. I thought I saw Yuki trying to hold in a small laugh but shrugged it off. I said goodbye and dashed off.

"CADY!" Aido shouted as he clung to me.  
I dragged him to the stage like that. "You guys ready for tomorrow?" Our manager asked us.  
"Yeah!" We all simultaneously said.  
I was then showed the costume for the show. It was a black corset with cloth where my chest would be. The stomach would ve been showing and a large belt held up a black and brown ruffled skirt. I would have a glove on my right hand with black straps holding it up. The socks I would be wearing were black. One went all the way up my thigh and the other went to my knee. I would be wearing black boots with it. I had many necklaces that were sometimes longer than the last and large, silver hoop earrings.  
Mai would ve been wearing a red jacket that opened up with a black belly shirt under it. She'd have a black mini skirt and wear knee high combat boots.  
I didn t see Aido's or Kain's though. I'd see it the next day I guess.  
We started rehearsal, going over microphone checks, making sure all the speakers worked. We even got my keyboard out so that way I could play the piano parts of the songs.  
"All right. See ya guys tomorrow." I said, waving to them as I dashed off with the four tickets in hand.  
I slipped the tickets into my jean pocket. I walked outside and nearly ran into someone.  
"Whoa!" He said. He jumped back. I looked up to see red eyes.  
"K-Kyo!" I said. "Hey! Geez! You scared me."  
"Back at ya."  
I blinked then laughed. "Right. Forgot about that. Sorry. So, are you coming?"  
"Huh?"  
"Let me guess: Tohru meant to tell you but tripped over something and landed on you. Then she totally forgot as she practically screamed so loud maybe the States would've heard her apologies, right?"  
Kyo laughed a little. "Yeah. That's what went down." We walked down the streets. "So, when Tohru landed on me-"  
"You transformed, didn't you?"  
"Yeah." I put my finger to my chin, deep in thought. "What makes you so different that I won't transform?" Kyo asked.  
I knew the answer. It was because of my own curse but... "I have no clue." I said, looking him in the eye. "Anyway, you never answered me:-" I held up the tickets. "Are you coming to my show tomorrow night?" Kyo nodded.  
"I wouldn't wanna miss it for anything." He then hugged me tight. I blushed at this. He pulled away and shuffled my hair.  
"You're so weird." I said, walking ahead. We walked in and took off our shoes.

The next day, I awoke to my alarm clock. I glared at it angrily, as if it would understand and shut up for the rest of its inanimate life. I let a sigh out and slapped the snooze button. I was way too tired from last night. I stayed up until three in the morning, finishing the remainder of my homework.  
I turned over in my bed and was met by a soft but hard chest. I curled into its warmth. It was nice to feel the warmth of his chest early in the-  
Wait...  
Who is this?  
I then looked up to see a freaked out Kyo. We stared at each other for a moment. Finally, I snapped.  
"KYO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! GET OUT!" I kicked him out of my bedroom. I ran my hand through my hair. "Well, I'm awake now." I whispered.  
"You stupid cat. What were you doing in Miss Rhinestone's room? I heard Yuki say in disgust.  
"SHUT UP!"  
I heard Shigure laughing. "What were you and Cady doing last night?" I walked out of my room and punched him in the head.  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Me and Kyo shouted at once.  
I let out a growl and walked to my room. "That's it. I'm getting ready." I glared at Kyo. "Stay. Out. Of. My. Room." I said through my teeth.  
He flinched and I slammed my door closed. I got dressed in the boy's uniform then walked downstairs after I brushed my hair. I had taken a bath the night before so I wasn't really worried about it.  
I made pancakes and blueberry muffins.  
"Hey, does anyone have any special requests?" I said, poking my head in the living room. "I'm making pancakes and B.B. muffins. Does anyone want anything else?"  
"Thank you, Miss Rhinestone." Yuki said politely. "I don't think I'll have anything other than what you're already making." I nodded. Tohru and Shigure said the same thing. I looked around the room the three were in. "Where's bed head? I asked.  
"SHUT UP!" I heard Kyo shout in the kitchen.  
I jumped and spun around. He was at the fridge, holding the carton of milk and a glass. His face was a little red. I let out a sigh, shook my head, and went back into the kitchen. I finished making the food.  
"Kyo, ya mind helping me out?" I said.  
"Sure." He took the plate of muffins and I had the pancakes. Breakfast! I announced as we walked in.  
We all ate.

At school, Kyo felt so scared. I snickered a little. Then, I felt guilty. Hana said that he and Yuki were almost not human. Of course, Tohru and I had inner freak outs.  
"Hana," Uo said. "That's just rude." Yuki walked by. "Uh, hey." Yuki looked over. "Question: Is that orange top over there really your cousin or what?"  
"Yes. Let's keep it that way."  
I raised an eyebrow. Kyo walked away and a girl immediately attached to his arm. In reaction, he flipped the girl over him and pinned her arm behind her back. He snapped.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He then jumped out the window, landing like a cat.  
Uo started laughing. "He looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath."

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Chapter 2 is done! I'm so sorry everyone! I've just gotten used to this website's system! But (Finally) _Claws & Wings_ has been updated. I'd just like to say that the entire story is actually finished... Yeah. I spent almost three months on this story with my Microsoft Works Word Processor to make sure it was perfect. Of course I had technical issues with my laptop so I didn't get Internet on it at _all_. But thankfully it's been fixed. I still have the story so I'm happy with that. I'll keep loading up new chapters but I'll have to edit with them first so that way it has quotation marks. I'd actually gotten complaints about that and sent messages of sincerity that I felt _HORRIBLE_ for it. But, hopefully all this hardwork can make up for it. And breathe *inhale, exhale*  
So...what d'ya think? I know that maybe it was a little soon to get Kyo and Cady to kiss but I figured I could make it a really romantic moment but also very awkward.  
BTW: How is it that Cady can hug Zodiacs?  
Next time: _Claws & Wings: Chapter 3: Horrible Things_**

**BTW: I'd like to point out that any songs Cady does in the future: by Evanescence. When I use the lyrics, i'll be sure to throw it in this little bit afterwards. Also, closer to the end, she'll do that cheer routine from lucky star. If you never watched Lucky Star, here's a link from youtube: .com/watch?v=I_G3L8AZO88**

**Just click it. If it doesn't work. type into the search bar (Of youtube) lucky star dance full. it ranges around 2 mins.**

**Okay. I'm done ranting. Bye-Bye3 R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Horrible Things

I pressed my back against the corner as Yuki and Kyo were shouting.  
_So, Kyo wants to be accepted._ I smirked._ We have the same thing in common, Kyo._  
"No, wait! Don't fight!" Tohru said, hugging Kyo by accident.  
I let out a muffled snicker as I saw Kyo's freaked out cat face. Kyo snapped as Tohru babbled. She walked away, clearly devastated.  
"You truly are an idiot." Yuki said.  
"So what? Ya gonna hit me now?"  
"And wouldn't it hurt more if I didn't?" Yuki then walked away, leaving Kyo to his thoughts. I stared wide eyed.  
_Poor Kyo I wish there was something I could do but what would I do?_  
I let out a sigh and turned my head. I stared up at the clouds as I heard Kyo change back. I looked up and saw an open window on the second floor. That was a supply closet. I scanned the area around me then backed up. I was about to make a running start but then... "Cady, what are you doing?" Kyo said.  
I glared at him. "Getting back into school. You?"  
"I"m going home."  
"Okay. Have fun!" I said, winking at him.  
I then charged the building. As soon as my foot came in contact with the wall, I used the rain gutter to help me up. I had scaled the wall so easily. I reached the window and pulled myself up.  
I sat in the window sill then looked down at a very shocked Kyo.  
"WHAT THE- HOW"D YOU-"  
"SSSHHH!" I hissed at him. "You're gonna get me in trouble." I smiled softly at him. He stared at me. "I'll see ya at home, okay?" I said warmly.  
He blushed then stormed off. I just smirked and jumped down. I couldn't see. It was pitch black in the room. My foot hit a box and I fell on the floor.  
"AH!" I shouted as loud as I could while I was dropping.  
I laid on the ground, buried under boxes as I quivered in pain. It was my arm and something had cut my leg.  
It was dark. I realized I couldn't get out.  
Faint voices sounded down the hall.  
I was scared. I didn t like being alone in dark, closed off areas. It scared me. I was no longer in pain but was now shaking in fear.  
They came closer. The voices. No just one a soft, gentle voice that practically seemed to struggle to shout.  
_I'm scared..._  
_I'm scared..._  
Someone slammed the door open.  
"MISS RHINESTONE!" Yuki shouted as he ran to me.  
He moved some boxes out of the way and tried to help me stand. I just sat up and held my leg at the cut. It was bleeding but it wasn t terrible.  
"Miss Rhinestone, what happened?"  
"I-I don't know who but someone pushed me in here. I tried to open the door but I just couldn't. So, I tried stacking the boxes up and climb out the window. I managed to get the window open but I slipped." Yuki stared at me. I had come up with that story in about two seconds.  
"Come on. Let's get your cut looked-"  
"It's all right. This pain is nothing in comparison to what I've felt before." I said coldly and standing up.  
Yuki stared at me. I walked out.  
"But, Miss Rhinestone! I thought I heard you scream."  
"It was just the shock. I didn't think I'd lose my balance. It scared me a little. That's all."  
"Fear." He said plainly as he stood up. Y"ou say it like it's nothing. You have fear as per normal."  
I let out a sigh. "Fear is a human emotion. It's all right to be afraid...in lots of situations. I just I try to be strong."  
"Why? Why would you hide your fears and sadness?"  
"I have to be strong for Tohru." I said. Yuki stared at me. "The day our mothers were killed, Tohru was strong for me. I cried for so long. I couldn"t stop. Tohru... she promised that we'd always be together. She had strength when I had none. Tohru... she... she pulled me from my darkness. I'll always be there for her because she was there for me when I had thought such horrible things." My fist was shaking now. I leaned against the doorway and stared out the window in the hallway.  
"What kinds of horrible things?"  
"Stuff like quitting school at first... then they got worse. I tried to kill myself. I thought that if I had died the emotional pain of losing my mother would go away."  
Yuki stared at me. "Why would you think that?" I looked at him then at the ground.  
"The night before my mother died..." My voice was rough and low. "I had yelled at her. I broke her heart."  
"How?"  
"I'd gotten into a fight with some thugs." Yuki was silent. "There was a girl they were trying to rape so I saved her. I had a lot of bruises and cuts all over me. My mother was so scared, she was angry with me. She told me I was stupid for doing something like that. I got so angry when she kept yelling at me then I exploded."

_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I DON T GIVE A DAMN! I COULDN T JUST STAND BY AND LET THOSE BASTARDS HURT HER! SHE WOULD VE BEEN KILLED! YOU DON T GET IT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"_

My eyes watered a little after I repeated what I'd said to my mother to Yuki.  
"Miss Rhinestone..."  
"I was awful." Tears ran down my cheeks. "I said such awful things to her. I didn"t even say "Hey, Mom! Did you sleep well?" or "Bye, Mom. I'll see ya after school." I just got ready for school and ran out the door without so much as a glance at my own mother. When I found out what happened I-I felt horrible. I couldn't believe it."  
I was shaking all over. I tried to wipe my eyes but the tears wouldn't stop flooding. I tightened my jaw.  
"Dammit." I muttered under my breath. "Dammit. Why is it now?"  
"Miss Rhinestone?" I slammed my fist against the wall next to me. Yuki gasped at the loud bang of the contact.  
"Why is it now when I talk to someone about it they just won't stop! It won't stop! Why?" I slid down and put my hands to my face to try and hide it. I didn't like people seeing me like this. I felt hands on my shoulders then Yuki putting his face into my hair.  
_That's right. He doesn't know._ "Miss Rhinestone, it isn't your fault." I gasped a little. "You had no idea that she'd die. You had no clue. You were only angry but you did something good. Your mother was just worried about you, that's why she d gotten angry. You only had gotten angry because you'd misunderstood what was happening at the time. It's okay. It's not your fault." I began to shake. I then wrapped my arms around Yuki.  
He wrapped his arms tight around me. He expected the full extent of the curse to take effect so he tried to make it last as long as he could.  
He hugged me tighter as I sobbed into his chest.  
I finally stopped.  
He pulled away. He was confused but glad that I was okay.  
"I don't know, either." I said, rubbing my eyes. I sat back on my butt. "I am somehow able to hug Zodiacs. Kyo and I found that out by accident."  
"How'd that happen?" Yuki had suspicion in his voice.  
I laughed a little and shook my head. "I tripped and grabbed his hand, hoping he'd be able to catch me. Inadvertently, I dragged him with me." I looked up to see Yuki smiling. "What? Do I have a scratch on my face on something?"  
"Yes." I then put my left fingertips to my right cheek then to my left. I was searching for it when Yuki grabbed my hand. "I'll see if I can heal it." he said, leaning forward.  
_What the? What is he? He s kissing me? But why!_  
Yuki had his lips gently on mine. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away.  
I had my fingertips on his lips. He was confused. I knew exactly what to say.  
"I don't like it when boys do that. I'd like it better if you'd asked my permission. Sorry."  
Yuki just smirked. "I understand. I'm sorry." He stood up, helping me stand along the way. "How is your cut?"  
"It's fine." While he'd been hugging me, I had focused my energy so that I could heal it.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Come on. This is a school. We've gotta get to class before we get in trouble."

After school, I was running around the house, making sure I had everything and cooking dinner.  
"Cady, what's wrong?" Shigure said coming in.  
"Huh? What d'ya mean?" I said rapidly.  
"Well, you're running around. Plus, you have the top of your uniform and some jeans." I looked down. Sure enough, my uniform shirt was misbuttoned and tucked into my black jeans with holes that had plaid cloth sewn into them as patches.  
"AH CRAP!" I ran up stairs and slipped on my tee shirt that had the Golden Ankh on it. I then ran back into the kitchen and finished cooking.  
"Are you nervous?" Shigure asked.  
I let out a sigh. "Y-Y-Yeah. I am. This is my first show in all reality."  
"Really? Yeah. You see, I worked backstage for a really long time. I had sung a song by accident and Aido heard me. Oh, he's the guitarist. He heard me and said that I should join their band. They worked for the club. I usually stayed overtime just to hear their songs. I really like them and I can relate to some of them. Now-I'm-gonna-be-singing-for-them-and-I've-never-really-sung-in-front-of-people-so-I-guess-I'm-really-nervous-now-and-talking-about-it-is-probably-not-really-helping-"  
"CADY!" Kyo shouted as he walked in, causing me to jump and spill a little soup on my jeans.  
"YOW!" I shouted. It burned. I turned and glared at Kyo. "Dammit, Kyo! What the hell did ya do that for?"  
"You need to breath." He said simply.  
I stared at him. I took a deep breath. "Yeah. You're right. Sorry."  
"Geez, you damn dog. You're not very helpful, are you?" Kyo asked, going to the fridge. Shigure just smiled and slinked out of the kitchen.  
Kyo poured himself a glass of milk. I turned back to the food I was making. Suddenly, a glass of milk was in front of my face.  
"Drink up." Kyo said. "It'll calm you down." I stared at him then smiled. I took the glass and drank it. I loved milk. The freshness of it did calm me down. I gave him the glass back.  
"Thanks, Kyo. Ya mind grabbed the bowls."  
"Sure." He put the glass in the sink.  
We all ate dinner.

I stood backstage. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were out in the club, waiting patiently (Well, at least, Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru were. I knew that Kyo was probably getting pissed off.) for the show to begin.  
My entire body was shaking.  
"Cady." I jumped and turned to see Aido. He put his hand on my shoulder. He forced my mouth open then put something in it. I realized that it was a Shocker, one of the sour candies that I loved. It was a green one. There was a tingle on my tongue as I sucked on the sour piece of candy.  
I had a sweet tooth for them so I didn't taste sour.  
"Calm down." Aido said. "You've got this. You're a great singer. I know you'll do great." I smiled at him. He was like an elder brother to me. He d always taken care of me. He actually helped me get my job when I was working as a backstage technical assistant. Aido was always there.  
"Thanks, Big Brother." I said.  
Aido smiled then hugged me. "Anytime, Little Sister."  
"Show time in thirty seconds!" My assistant told me.  
The band walked out on stage. The lights in the club dimmed down. I was handed my microphone.  
My breath was even and calm now.  
The band played the intro to the song.  
On my cue, I began the song.  
I walked out on stage and sung with my heart.  
I ended by point.  
I looked out into the crowd. We had a huge audience that night. I scanned the crowd quickly. I suddenly saw an orange top.  
Kyo was staring at me in amazement. Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru were cheering and applauding.  
I smiled big. My signature smile.  
"How are ya'll doing tonight!" I called out into my microphone. The cheers got louder. "You want more?" More cheering.  
I turned to the band and nodded.  
We played ten songs. One of which consisted that I played the keyboard for a song that was slow and gave the band a chance to relax. It was a duet that I'd do with Mai.  
Then, I saw the manager make a motion.  
I turned to Kain. I made the same motion.  
He played us out with a good beat for the drums.  
"Thank you! Goodnight!" I said into the microphone to the crowd.

I sat in the dressing room. I was chugging down the water as I fanned myself. Mai and I had just changed. Kain and Aido came out of the bathroom, dressed casually.  
We rested. Our manager came in.  
"Miss Rhinestone, your friends are waiting out front."  
"Okay." I stood up as I said it. "I'll see ya guys on Thursday."  
"See ya, Cady!" Everyone said.  
I ran outside and nearly collided with Kyo.  
"That was amazing, Cady!" Tohru said, glomping me.  
"Yes, Miss Rhinestone. You have a remarkable voice."  
"Yes. Our dear Cady is quite the siren, isn't she?" Shigure said dramatically. He took my small hand into his. "I'm afraid that I'm under her spell." An anime vein slapped onto my forehead. I growled a little and glared at him.  
He immediately hid behind Tohru.  
I let out a yawn by accident.  
"C'mon." Kyo said. "Let's get home."  
"All right." Shigure said.  
I followed Kyo. We all walked home. It was nice to be with everyone like this.

* * *

**A/N: And done with Chapter 3. Not bad huh? We actually get a feel of Cady's singing later in the story (Closer to the end though) but don't worry. This isn't the last to you hear...well...i mean..._read_ her singing. Until then...R&R!**

**Cady: *Glaring at Kyo*  
Kyo: WHAT?  
Cady: You better not appear in my bed again.  
Kyo: But everyone (Meaning me) loved that.  
Cady: You love getting your ass whooped by a _girl_?  
*Engage growling contest...GO!***

***GRRRRRR* X3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: A Visit To The Departed**_

Months had passed. It was nearing that day. The anniversary of...  
"Um, Shigure?" Tohru said.  
"Hm?"  
"Would it be all right if Cady and I went out this Saturday?"  
"Oh. Hanging out with your friends?"  
"Uh huh.  
"Well, sure. I don't mind if you two go. I've got something to do that afternoon anyway. What are you two going to be doing?"  
"We'll be visiting our mothers graves." I said, as I leaned against the wall.  
"Yeah. It's the anniversary of their death." Tohru said happily. "So we all thought it would be fun to visit them."  
Shigure stared at me then Tohru. "I see. Their anniversary... I'm sorry that I can't go."  
"No, no!" Tohru said. "It"s okay. I'm sure Mom will be okay." I nodded, agreeing with her. Everything was silent.  
"Miss Honda," Yuki said. "Would you mind terribly if I go too?"  
"Oh, not at all! I'm sure Mom would love to meet you!" I smiled.  
Tohru had grown quite attached to Yuki over these few months. I walked outside. I had grown bored.  
"Cady?" Tohru asked.  
"Hm?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"I'm going to go for a walk."  
"Oh, okay. Would you like me to-"  
"It's okay, Toto. I'll be fine."  
"But what if-"  
"If you give me my sword back, will you be happy?" I said, holding my hand out.  
She smiled and ran inside. She came out and tossed me a wooden sword with the words _For Strength and Freedom _engraved on it. I snatched it from the air and walked, holding it in my hand.  
My mother had gotten this sword for my birthday because my old one broke. It was a part of my soul now. It was what I kept with me my drive to write new songs because my mother had carved this one herself.  
I found myself where Kyo and I had kissed over eight months ago. I leaned against the tree and leaned the sword against it too. I let out a sigh.  
"Something on your mind?" I turned to see Kyo. He smiled at me as he tilted his head. I smiled back then looked at the sky.  
"I guess. I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff-" I coughed really hard. "Damn." I hissed under my breath.  
"You okay!" Kyo took my cheeks and forced me to look into his eyes. "Cady?" I shook him off.  
"Yeah. I m fine. I've just got something in my throat. Got it though." Kyo dropped his hands to my shoulders, letting out a sigh of relief. "What gives, Kyo? I never thought you the type to worry about me."  
Kyo looked up at me. His face was then in my neck. "I'm sorry, Cady." He breathed into the base of my neck. "It's just you seem so intense lately. It's like you re in pain. I've been so worried that I'd done something to upset you-"  
"Now, why in the world would you think that?" I sensed his smile.  
Kyo then hugged me. It was a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry, Cady. I'm sorry. I should've trusted you. You're so strong that I worry about you sometimes." I chuckled.  
_That's_ when I had an attack.  
It was a surge of pain that burned my back. I clutched onto Kyo's shirt and began to pant.  
"Cady? Cady, what's wrong?" Kyo's voice was so panicked.  
I fell to my knees and clutched my shoulders on either side of my body.  
"It's burning I whispered.  
"What is? What's burning?"  
"My back!" I shouted in pain.  
Kyo hugged me. He then slipped my shirt up. He saw it. I know what he saw.  
A mark that looked like black, tribal angel wing tattoo. The wings coursed down my back to my tailbone. By the feel of this attack, I knew that they were moving and had splotches of red along it.  
"What the-What is this?" His fingertips touched it. His hand was cold. It felt nice to have his cold hand on my back.  
The burning numbed down and it stopped completely.  
I evened out my breathes. The quivering wings and glowing must ve stopped by now.  
"Cady?"  
"It happens every now and then. It's a sign of great change approaching."_ Truth._  
"Great change?"  
"I'm not sure what it ll be. Who knows what it ll be; it'll happen whether we know it or not."_ Lie sort of._  
We were silent. He fixed my shirt then hugged me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." I looked up to see his smile. His lips gently stroked mine. We kissed softly. He pulled away and looked me deep in the eye with his strange red eyes.

That Saturday, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and I stood in front of the temple.  
"Hey!" Uo called.  
I turned to see them. "Hey, guys!" I said, waving back to Uo.  
"Great day for visiting some graves, right?" Uo said.  
"Yes! It is!" Tohru said.  
"What the hell are you wearing?" Kyo shouted.  
"We re wearing black." Hana said. "What did you expect?"  
"That's not what I meant." We finally established that Uo had inherited Kyoko's trench coat from her days of being the Red Butterfly, terror of the highway.  
Kyoko and Chuyuki: they were both a part of a gang when they were younger. The Red Butterfly and The Purple Jaguar.  
They were killed at the exact same time even though they were on opposite ends of town. They even had exact injuries and the car that hit them had was the same model and neither of them had drivers in them at all.  
I had my suspicions. I never revealed these details to anyone else.  
We ate lunch at Kyoko's grave.  
"I'm going to go see Mom." I said, standing up.  
"Are you sure?" Uo asked.  
"Yeah. I ll be back in a few minutes." I darted off towards my mother s grave. It was on the other end of the cemetery.  
You see, she liked secluded areas. That's where she was buried, alone on a hill beneath a Sakura tree. They were her favorite flowers.  
I stared at the grave. I was wearing a grey dress that was opened up at the hip-down. I had black pants and a black tank top on under it.  
I bent down, holding my knees to my chest.  
"Hey, Mom. What's up? It's been a while, huh?" I stared at the grave.

_Chuyuki Rhinestone._  
_Born: May 17, 1976 Died: May 2, 2009  
Live life as if you'll die the next day._

The last line was something that she'd always say whenever I was sad. I smiled a little. I held the tears back.  
"Cady." Kyo said.  
I looked at him and sat down. "Hey." I said, leaning against the heels of my hand.  
"So, this is your mom?"  
"Yeah. This is my mom."  
Kyo sat down next to me. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Rhinestone. I promise, I'll keep taking care of your daughter." I pulled his ear. "Ow, ow! What's that for?"  
"What is that supposed to mean? Is Shigure rubbing off on you?"  
"OW! OW! THAT HURTS!" I smiled then let go.  
The wind blew gently. Kyo stared at me. I smiled then turned to the grave. The wind was whipping around me alone.  
"I know. I know, Mom. I m working on it."  
"What?" Kyo asked.  
"My mom. She had a gift. She could control the wind. It was an amazing gift she had."  
"Do you have a gift?" I smirked at him.  
"Yeah."  
"What is it?"  
I stood up and skipped to the bottom of the hill. "It's getting a guy chasing after me!" I called playfully, sticking my tongue out.  
Kyo got angry and started to run after me.  
I found Uo, Hana, Tohru, and Yuki.  
I hid behind Tohru, laughing.  
"Hey, Cady." Uo said. "Where's the fire?"  
"Well, he should be rounding the corner any-"  
"CADY!" Kyo growled when he saw me.  
He was coming up fast.  
"Eep!" I squeaked then took off.  
I ran around, trying to get away from Kyo.

_**~*Tohru s POV*~**_

I watched as Cady laughed while Kyo was chasing her.  
"Miss Honda," Yuki said. "Is something troubling you?" I looked at Yuki. He was handsome. Prince Yuki Sohma. A kind boy cursed to turn into a rat anytime he s under a great deal of stress or hugs a girl outside the curse. This boy how I loved him how I longed to finally embrace him.  
"It's Cady." I said.  
I felt the eyes of Uo, Hana, and Yuki on me.  
"She's tried so hard. She's never been able to trust men before but when I see her teasing Kyo like that I know she's learning how to trust again."  
"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.  
"When she was young," Uo said. "Her father left her and her mom."  
"But not before leaving some marks on them." Hana finished monotonously.  
"Uh!" Yuki gasped.  
"You see," I began. "Her father was always drunk. When he was drunk, he wanted nothing to do with Chuyuki or Cady. When he was sober, he was violent. He left them. When he did, he threw Cady against the wall and beat her. Chuyuki she was burned by one of the hot spokes from the fireplace. He left with those marks he left on them. Cady wouldn't trust anyone. She and I... we were always together. She was like a sister to me. Time passed. We met Uo and Hana. Then it happened..."

* * *

_*Flashback*_  
_Cady walked down the street with me. We were thirteen then. Suddenly a tall man appeared. He was broad and held a knife in his hand. He grabbed me. Cady lunged for me but was stabbed in the collar bone._  
_"ARCADIA! Shut up!" I yelped when he held the knife to my throat._  
_The man suddenly disappeared from behind me._  
_I saw Cady on top of the man, punching his face._  
_He became limp. She wouldn't stop._  
_"Cady, stop it!" I said, grabbing her fist._

* * *

_*Flashback End*_

"She was crying the whole time. She told me that she was afraid to lose me." We watched as Cady tackled Kyo. He struggled under her grasp as she kept his body from him, stringing so many curse words together.

_**~*Cady s POV*~**_

I sat in a tree outside Shigure s house. I'd gotten bored.  
I jumped down from the tree, deciding to fight Kyo or Yuki out of boredom.  
I walked inside the house. I blinked away my dizziness.  
"Kyo!" I called. No one came. "Dammit." I walked up the stairs, swaying a little as my vision blurred. I put my hand to my eyes and leaned against the wall after I got to the top of the stairs.  
I felt dizzy. I kept walking.  
"Kyo..." I said a little softer but still calling. My vision was getting worse.  
"Huh? Cady? You okay?" Kyo held my shoulders up. "Cady! Hey! What's wrong?" He put his hand on my forehead as I looked up at him with burning eyes. I felt my body going cold but my cheeks were flushed. "Ah, hell! You have a fever! Come on. Let's go. You need to get to sleep."  
"I-I m fine!" I said. "Come on... I'm bored! Fight me!" I took a wobbly fighting stance. Kyo just stared at me. The room felt like it was tilting. I saw Kyo move at super speed and then it looked like there were more of him. "O-Oh!" I said. "Did JYA learn something new, Key-o?" I asked, staying firm. "It's like there s a bunch of ya."  
"What are you-" I heard Kyo call my name as he defeated me in an instant. I had blacked out.  
_He must've been training pretty hard to do this._

_**~*Kyo s POV*~**_

Kyo I heard Cady call softly.  
_Is she okay?_  
I got up from my bed and walked outside. I looked down the hall to see Cady swaying like a drunk.  
"Huh?: I said. "Cady? You okay?" She almost fell. Immediately, I ran to her, holding her up by her shoulders. "Cady! Hey! What's wrong?" I put my hand on her forehead. It burned and I looked at her eyes. They were weak and looked like she had been deprived of sleep for about three days!  
"Ah, hell! You have a fever!" I said in shock. I grabbed her shoulders and started to walk her to her room. "Come on." I said a little softer. "Let's go. You need to get to sleep."  
"I-I m fine." She said like she was drunk as she swatted me off her. "Come on... I'm bored. Fight me!" She took a wobbly stance. The way she'd done it, she looked like she was about to collapse at any moment.  
She started saying something about my "New Technique" when in reality I was just standing there.  
"What are you-" I started to ask. She started to fall. "CADY!" I shouted.  
I caught her before she hit the ground. She had passed out from the fever.  
I picked her up and carried her to her room. It was the only thing I could do. I pulled a blanket over her as I heard the sounds of hurried footsteps.  
"What happened?" Tohru asked as she came in.  
I put my finger to my lips, glaring her down.  
Tohru saw Cady and immediately ran out.  
She came back in with a wet cloth and put it on her forehead.  
"What happened?" Yuki said.  
_Damn rat._  
"She's sick. I'm not really sure but she may have had it for a while."  
Yuki stared at me then dropped his gaze to her. "In that case, I'm going to call Hatori."  
"Good idea," Tohru said.

An hour had passed. I was sitting in the living room. I was waiting for Hatori.  
_Dammit. Why does he always take forever?_  
The door opened and Shigure greeted whoever it was.  
"Ah! Ha'ri! There you are."  
"Yuki told me that Cady had gotten sick?"  
"Yes. Her room is this way. Kyo?" Shigure said my name as he poked his head in the living room.  
"Huh?"  
"You coming?" I nodded and followed Hatori and Shigure upstairs.  
I heard a yelp of pain followed by Cady hissing a curse word.  
"Cady!" I shouted.  
I saw her on the bed. She was grimacing in pain as she held her left shoulder. She looked up at me when I shouted her name.  
"Wha-What happened!" I asked, running to her.  
"I-It's nothing!" She said, looking away.  
"I'll be the judge of that." Hatori said.  
She almost glared at him but it softened as if she'd given up or didn t have enough energy.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Cady, what happened! Why'd you glare at Hatori!**

**Cady: You wrote this!  
Me: Your point?  
*Entire Furuba cast sweatdrops*  
Me: What?**

anyway, next chapter we find out *Spoiler alert* what exactly is wrong with Cady! Why she has been having attacks; why she has the strange markings on her back; and even moreso...Kyo OOC(Out of character)ness! Plus, we find out what happens when Akito learns about Cady! Find out in the next episode of-  
Kyo: This is a story...not a show...  
Me: *Evil glare* Did you *heheh* just correct me?  
Cady: Omigod! You have no idea what you've just done!

For what just happened watch Twilight Princess abridged by Xanauzimaki. Here. Ep. 1: .com/watch?v=GmOMAA_vAuM


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Sealed Inside Me

_** ~*Cady's POV*~**_

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening.  
_ What?_  
I sat up and looked around.  
"I'm in my-" Another attack came. I yelped in pain. "Damn!"  
I clutched my shoulder.  
It was my mark. My curse…the day when I transform will be here soon.  
"Cady!" I heard Kyo shout. I looked up at him. He ran to me. "Wha-What happened?" He asked me.  
"I-It's nothing." I said, looking away.  
He couldn't know. No one could know of my curse.  
Tohru and Mom…They were the only ones who-  
"I'll be the judge of that." Hatori said.  
I looked up at him, mentally cursing him for interrupting my internal monologue. I then let out a small sigh and softened the look. I didn't have enough energy to argue with him.  
He first gave me medicine after he determined that I needed it for my fever.  
"All right. Now let's see your shoulder." He said.  
I shot him a look, wiggling my nose. He turned around to Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru.  
"When we look at it, Tohru is the only other one allowed in here." I said with a small growl.  
Yuki and Kyo dragged Shigure out.  
Tohru sat on the bed next to me.  
"Let's look at it now." He said.  
I was silent.  
"She's nervous. I'm the only person other than her mother who knows about the markings." Tohru said.  
"Markings?" He said, a little concern entering his voice.  
"They're birthmarks." I said. "I'm just…not sure how you'll react to them."  
I then turned around and unbuttoned my shirt. I took it off.  
Hatori had a small gasp come from him.  
"What in the-"  
"Don't tell them." I said, glaring at him.  
Hatori softened his gaze at my eyes. "These aren't any normal birthmarks I'd seen."  
"Because it's not exactly one." I said, my voice lowering.  
"Hm?"  
"Cady, you'll have to tell him. He is a doctor." Tohru said, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
I let out a sigh and fixed my shirt as I put it on. I leaned against the wall. I was trying to figure out how to explain it.  
"It's…difficult to explain…" I said, clutching my shoulder.  
"I'll try to understand." Hatori said.  
I looked up to see him smiling. I let out a sigh.  
"You see…there's a demon sealed inside my body…" I began.

_** ~*Kyo's POV*~**_

I walked up the stairs. I wanted to see if Cady was okay.  
I stood in front of the door. I was about to knock when I heard something from the other side.  
"Cady," Tohru said. "You'll have to tell him. He is a doctor." This was followed by Cady's usual sigh.  
_ Tell him what?_  
There was silence on the other side.  
"It's…difficult to explain…" I heard Cady say.  
"I'll try to understand." Hatori said.  
Cady let out a sigh. She was trying to figure out how to explain something to him. What?  
_ The markings? Maybe she's about to explain-_  
"You see…" Cady began. "There's a demon sealed inside my body…"  
I blinked. _What? There's a demon inside her?_  
"The markings are tribal, black wings. They are the symbol of the Tengu, a demon who was known to lay curses on many humans. One in particular: The Sohma Family Curse."  
I heard Hatori gasp a little.  
"When I was born, I was very sick. I was going to die. My mother wouldn't allow that. So, since she was a priestess, she found the demon that was capable of merging with my body. Tengu. It was sealed inside my body by my mother. That's when my mark grew. Every now and then, particularly once or twice a year, I will have an attack. It's Tengu trying to come out. For some reason…ever since I got here the attacks have been almost frequent."  
"When you say "come out," what do you mean?" Hatori asked.  
"Well, much like the Sohma's curse, I'll transform. Except, I'm not an animal sort of. I'll have black wings, my hair will turn black too and get really long, and my eyes will turn red. I'm not really sure how to describe my facial. Basically, I look completely different.  
"Anyway, when I become this Tengu, I'm not exactly sure what the extent of my powers are. That's why, whenever I have attacks, I try to go some place far from everyone."  
"So, that's what you were doing the other day." Tohru said.  
"Yeah. I can usually guess when these attacks are about to happen." There was a long silence. "Hatori. You can not tell the others about it. Especially Kyo."  
"Why Kyo specifically?"  
Cady was silent.  
What doesn't she want me to know?  
"I know he'd be really worried. He may not look like it but he really does care." I heard a soft chuckle. "Even if he shows it in a weird way."  
Silence came again.  
"All right," Hatori said. "I'm going to go now. You should get your rest, Cady."  
"Yes, sir." She said jokingly.  
I dashed quietly to my room. I heard Hatori walk down the stairs, no doubt chatting with Shigure.  
I couldn't believe what was happening as I leaned against the wall next to my door…  
I was shaking. I was…scared…terrified…confused…betrayed…  
_ So…these attacks…this entire time…she'll become something…inhuman…just like-_  
"Hey, Kyo." Tohru said, calling through the door.  
"Huh? What?" I asked.  
"Hatori's done with his checkup. If you want, you can visit Cady."  
"All right. Thanks for telling me." I said.  
I heard her walk away.

_**~*Cady's POV*~**_  
__  
I woke up when I heard someone opening my door. I didn't open my eyes though.  
Someone stepped in. It sounded like they were putting something down. Clattering came.  
Dishes? What's that smell?  
"Cady. Cady, wake up. You need to eat something."  
"Mmmhmm…" I groaned opening my eyes.  
My vision was blurry but as it cleared, I saw that Kyo was sitting next to me, nudging my shoulder.  
"Huh? Kyo? What?" I said below a whisper.  
"You need to eat. Tohru made you your favorite." He said, motioning towards the tray.  
I looked to see that Tohru had made bacon (a little raw on some parts), ramen noodles, and a grilled cheese.  
I smiled.  
"Yay-e!" I tried cheering. It failed though because about halfway through, my voice cracked and I coughed pretty badly.  
Kyo laughed at me. It was the first time I ever really heard him laugh. I stared at him as he laughed. He had tears from laughing so hard.  
He stopped, calming down, and stared at me.  
"Eh? What?" He asked.  
"You look handsome when you smile." I said just before taking a bite of my grilled cheese.  
Kyo was silent. I saw him blushing. He got up and left the room, closing my door behind him.  
I smiled and finished eating.

_** ~*Hatori's POV*~**_

I couldn't help but dwell on Cady's story. She had a demon sealed inside her body. More so, this demon was the one that had laid the curse on the Sohmas.  
Is it possible that she can lift the curse? I pondered. Maybe…Akito will want to hear about-

"Hatori. You can not tell anyone about this."

Cady's words echoed in my mind. It caused me to tighten my grip on the steering wheel.  
I finally pulled up to my house.  
I got out of the car, still wondering whether I should keep my promise to Cady…  
"Hey, Ha'ri!" Momiji said in his usual cheerful tone.  
"Momiji, good evening. What are you doing out so late?"  
"Well, I was going to go visit Haru, Kisa, and Hiro. We're going to have a sleepover and play all sorts of fun games."  
I rolled my eyes inwardly. Such as the likeness of a young boy I suppose.  
"Hey, how'd you visit to Shigure's go?" Momiji asked me.  
"It went well. Unfortunately, Cady had gotten sick. She had passed out from fever."  
"WHAT?" Momiji shouted.  
Should not have said that. My conscience told me.  
"IS SHE ALL RIGHT! IS SHE OKAY? IS SHE GOING TO DIE! IS SHE ALL RIGHT?" Momiji asked frantically.  
"Yes. She's fine. I gave her medicine. She should be all right in the next few days."  
Momiji had apparently been holding his breath before he let out a sigh of relief that seemed to be waiting to be let out.  
"That's good." Momiji said, putting his hand to his chest. "I'm glad she's okay."  
"You look to her as a sister?" I asked, curious.  
"Well, yeah! Cady is kinda boyish and likes to play with me and Haru. She's really fun. She's a little rough but I think that's just her trying to protect everyone from any and everything."  
"Yes. Well, it does seem like her." Hatori said.  
After talking for a while, Momiji ran off to Hatsuharu's house. I looked at the time.  
7: 30.  
Time to check on Akito.

I checked his blood pressure.  
"Tell me: How is Cady and Tohru?" He asked.  
Akito was curious about them a lot lately, especially Cady.  
_ Should I tell him…?_  
"Tohru is doing just fine. Yuki's grown quite attached to her. Cady's sick with a fever."  
"Poor girl." He said. "Anything else about her?"  
I contemplated it for a moment as I wrote down some things.  
_ I'm sorry, Cady. I need to tell him._  
"Yes. Apparently, there's a demon sealed inside her body."  
I heard Akito gasp a little. "Wait! What?" He asked angrily.  
He held himself back, wanting to hear the whole story. I told him everything Cady had told me about the marks on her back.  
After I finished explaining everything, Akito sat back, taking it all in.

_** ~*Akito's POV*~**_

After hearing Hatori's story, I sat back.  
So, all this time, she's had a demon inside her body…and soon…it'll wake up. I smirked as Hatori stood and left, giving me orders to get my rest.  
I laid down and stared at the ceiling.  
A demon…sealed inside her body…  
It was nearly impossible to register. Still…  
"This will be fun." I purred.

* * *

**_A/N: There you have it! Chapter 5 is finally up!_**

**_Cady: HATORI! YOU TRAITOR!  
Me: There, there, Cady.  
Cady: *Grabbing my shirt* How could you let him do that?  
Me: *Sing-song (yes, like Shigure) voice* Plot development!_**

**_Anyway, I think i'm on a role. I've (at the least) posted one chapter everyday! It's a new records. Woot! To celebrate, I shall take a drink of the Diet Dr. Pepper sitting right next to me. *Drinks, makes this face: |3* Okay. I'll posted Ch. 6 right after this one. Bye-Bye 3_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Claws And Wings**_

_**~*Cady's POV*~**_

Tohru helped me serve Yuki and Kyo dinner. Shigure had yet to come in.  
It had been about a week since I told Hatori about my markings.  
I still pray he hadn't told anyone. However, I have a feeling that he at least told Akito.  
Suddenly, Shigure came in.  
"All right. Here's a thought: How about we all go on a trip tomorrow?"  
"Huh?" Me, Yuki, and Kyo said at once.  
"Well, it is Golden Week. I figured we may as well all have a little fun."  
"What kind of nonsense are you spewing over there?" Kyo asked.  
"Shigure, are you drunk?" I asked.  
"No and even if I was, it wouldn't affect me." Shigure replied.  
"Only, because you always seem drunk." Yuki stated.  
"So, how 'bout it, guys? Why don't we go to one of the Sohmas spas or perhaps the lake house. How about it? Would you like that, Tohru, Cady?"  
Tohru was the only one to react.  
"But I can't! I already went to the hot springs! I'd be asking for it! It's too much!"  
"And what fun that must've been." Shigure suddenly looked sad. "It's too bad I couldn't go."  
"Shigure?" I said, walking up with his dinner.  
"How I so wanted to go. Now it appears I'll never be able to take a trip with you two."  
Tohru and I caved. "Okay. I'll go." We both said together.  
Shigure looked like he just won a game.  
"HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" Yuki and Kyo asked.  
"Not really." Shigure said. "Anyway, I figured we could travel by car. Don't worry. Leave all the driving to me."  
"Shigure, do you even have a license?" Yuki asked.  
He paused for a moment. "Of course I do."  
"Why'd ya have to think about it?" Me, Yuki, and Kyo said at once.

The next day, we were all piled into the car.  
"So, Hatori," I said, leaning forward. "How are things at the main house?"  
He didn't look up from the road at me. "They're getting better. Akito's attacks have been getting worse. I see you've been resting. You're not pale anymore."  
I nodded. "Yeah. I've been trying to keep my immune system on high. Been drinking orange juice everyday! I've also been eating apples!"  
Shigure laughed at my joke, horrible as it was. I saw Hatori smile.  
_Score!_ I shouted mentally as the crowd in the stadium cheered. _**(A/N: "Haha!")**_  
"That's good. You need to get stronger. You've been looking a little weak. Have you had any attacks?" He said the last part only loud enough for me alone to hear.  
I shook my head. "No. I haven't. Maybe I'm avoiding the complete transformation until later."  
Hatori nodded. I leaned back against the seat.  
"I know he probably wouldn't care for it if it came from me: But the next time you see Akito, Hatori, could you tell him "Get well soon" for me?" I asked politely.  
"I'll be sure to do that." Hatori said, looking up at the mirror at me.  
I knew Akito hated me...sort of. Oh, well. I can still at least try to be nice to him.  
The last time I saw him was the first day of school. I'd met him on my way in. I'd overslept.

* * *

_*Flashback*_  
_A young man had bumped into me._  
_I looked up to see dark teal eyes and violet shaded hair._  
_"I'm sorry." He said._  
_"No. It's okay. I wasn't really looking where I was going." I said, looking up at him._  
_He stared and blinked for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to be Arcadia Rhinestone. Would you?"_  
_"Oh, yes. I am." I said, dragging my eyebrows inwardly as I tried to think of how he couldn't possibly known- "Oh! You must be Akito, correct?"_  
_He chuckled. "Yes. I am."_  
_"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said, holding my hand out._  
_Akito was a little in shock. He finally smiled and took my hand. His hand felt like ice._  
_"You must be sick." I said unconsciously._  
_"How could you tell?"_  
_"Oh! I said that out loud? Sorry. Well, I could tell by your hand. It was like shaking hands with ice. Sorry. I tend to say things that offend people."_  
_He took his hand away and stared at me._  
_"I see." His eyes. They were filled with hate._  
_"Well, I gotta get to class." I said, holding my hand up. "I'll see ya around. It was nice meeting-"_  
_"I'd like you to do something for me." He suddenly said._  
_"Uh…sure. What is it?"_  
_"Say hello to Kyo for me?"_  
_"Yeah. Sure thing."_  
_"Also," He leaned in close and whispered into my ear._  
_My eyes widened. I couldn't believe he'd say something like that to me._  
_He pulled away, smirking. I stared hard at him._  
_"No. That is my answer." I said darkly._  
_"At least, consider my offer." He said._  
_He then walked away. My legs were shaking after he vanished from my sight._

__

_

* * *

_

"It's so beautiful! And big too!" Tohru said as she, Yuki, and Hatori all looked out the window.  
"I don't know if it's that impressive." Hatori said.  
"It's the first time we've ever really been to a lake." I said as I stepped next to Tohru.  
Shigure laughed evilly. "Just be careful that Jason doesn't get you."  
I punched Shigure in the head. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
I shuddered at the thought of Jason. Yes. That Jason.  
"Jason, Jason…" Kyo mumbled. "Why does that name sound familiar?"  
"Jason is a giant bear they say lives at the lake. It eats humans." Shigure said.  
I rolled my eyes.  
_I swear: If Kyo goes for it-_  
"SHUT UP!" Kyo said. "I KNEW THAT!"  
"No you didn't." Me and Hatori said in unison.  
"Oh, so, what kind of bear is he?" Tohru asked.  
"Tohru…" I said with a sigh.  
"Hm?"  
I whispered into her ear. She shuddered too.  
"_That_ Jason?" I nodded. "I always thought you loved that-"  
I put my hand over her mouth. I was sulking a little as I spoke to her. "Shut up…please don't say anymore. Just thinking about it is taking life out of me."  
"You're afraid of Jason?" Shigure teased.  
I glared at him and he hid behind Hatori. Kyo glanced at me.  
"I've got a feeling that you've got something planned other than telling us stories about a 'bear.'" I said, putting air quotes up.  
"Yes. I have to agree with Miss Rhinestone. What do you have planned?" Yuki said.  
Shigure started going off, saying he just wanted to have some fun at the lake house.  
"Instead of sniffing up conspiracies, Yuki, Kyo, why don't you two do something more productive like, let's say, taking Cady and Tohru for a walk around the lake."  
The entire room became super tense. My eyebrow twitched.  
This is not going to end well.  
"Oh-ho…" Shigure said, partially laughing. "What's wrong you two? Is a walk so terrible? You know, it's just too tense in here." A light bulb clicked in his head. "I know! I'll call Ayaa to lighten up the mood!"  
He picked up the phone. I turned his head to Yuki and Kyo.  
"If you do that…" Yuki started.  
"I'll make you eat that phone." Kyo finished.

Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and I were walking down the path. Something felt off. It was something in the forest.  
What's this feeling?  
I heard the wind and stopped. I looked to my left. The trees laid in front of me.  
I found myself walking towards them.  
_"Don't do it."_  
I turned around, looking for whoever whispered that.  
Who said that?  
_"Don't go in there. You'll get hurt."_  
I sighed. I finally agreed with the voice and continued on behind Tohru.

"I…um…uh!" Tohru stammered. We all stared at her as she bowed deeply. "I am so sorry. I'm not exactly sure what I did but if I said anything to offend you or make you uncomfortable-"  
"Miss Honda, what brought this on all of a sudden?"  
"Yeah." Kyo said, stepping forward. "What the heck are you-AHH!"  
He fell down.  
"What the? You okay?" I asked.  
"Dammit. I'm fine. I just stepped in a hole."  
We all looked at Kyo's foot to see he'd stepped into a huge hole.  
"That looks like a paw print." Tohru said frantically. "IT'S JASON! IT'S JASON!"  
"JASON? WHERE?" Kyo shouted, looking around.  
"It's not Jason." Yuki said calmly.  
I put my head in my hand. _Ay, ay, ay._ I thought.  
"This is bad. This is really bad." Tohru said, backing up. "We should go back. It's dangerous out here."  
Her foot slipped over the edge. She was suddenly falling.  
"TOHRU!" I shouted.

_**~*Third Person*~ :-3**_

"Don't worry," Shigure said. "I've already written the manuscript."  
"Wahaha-daba-me-I-Shigure!" Mii sobbed.  
"Yes, yes." Shigure said. "I understand. Take care now." Shigure hung up with a sigh. He turned to Hatori. "There. Are you happy? I called my editor. I hope you're happy." Shigure anime cried.  
"Yes. I am." Hatori said. "Stop crying."  
"HOW CAN I? YOU SPOILED ALL MY FUN!"  
"And you call yourself an adult."

**_(A/N: BWAHAHA! I LOVE THAT PART EVERYTIME! XD GO YEAR OF THE DOG!)_**

_**~*Tohru's POV*~**_

I fell down.  
"TOHRU!" Cady shouted.  
She dove after me as I fell. I looked to see Yuki and Kyo in complete shock.  
I felt Cady's arms wrap around me.  
I braced myself for the full impact of the earth.  
We hit the ground. My landing was softer than I expected.  
"Ngh…" I groaned and pushed myself up.  
I looked down to see Cady. She was unconscious!  
"NYAAH! Cady! Cady, wake up!" I shouted, trying to shake her awake.  
Kyo and Yuki came down.  
"Miss Rhinestone!" Yuki shouted.  
Kyo came over and shook her too.  
"Hey, Cady! Get up! C'mon! Cady!" Kyo said.  
The way his voice shook…he was really worried about her.  
Kyo looked like he was going to be heartbroken if she didn't wake up anytime soon. He shook her a little harder and called her name a little louder.  
Finally, Cady groaned a little then opened her eyes.

_~*Cady's POV*~_

I opened my eyes to see Kyo freaking out. I groaned and sat up, putting my hand on my forehead.  
"Ow…" I whispered.  
"Cady, are you okay?" Tohru asked.  
"Miss Rhinestone, maybe we should have Hatori look you over?" Yuki said.  
"No. That's all right. I'm fine. Just shock. That's what knocked me out."

Tohru was then told by Yuki and Kyo (after they fought and accidentally fell on Tohru, causing them to transform. Haha.) that they weren't upset. They just had a lot on their mind. I climbed up a tree. I was trying to find another way up to the path.  
Of course, I kinda wish Kyo and Yuki kept fighting because it was hilarious to watch it. Even Tohru was laughing.  
Kyo and Yuki changed back behind my back. I smirked when Tohru freaked out. They got dressed.  
Finally, I walked up to the others.  
"It doesn't look like there's any other way up to the path than up this hill." I knelt down next to Tohru. "Let's face it: You're climbing skills suck. I'll carry you up there."  
"Oh, okay."  
She got on my back. I stood up with ease. Tohru was actually a pretty lightweight girl. She had a very light appetite. I tried to get her to eat more but I just couldn't get it. She needed muscle a lot because what if…I wasn't there for her? I wanted to know that I could protect her a lot of times but I know that there are some situations and places where I can't be with her. And maybe she'd gone on her own somewhere.  
I just wanted to know that she could protect herself. I just couldn't get her to muscle up at all.  
"Just tuck your legs in, okay?" I said.  
"Sure."  
"You guys go ahead. That way, I don't have to worry about you looking up her skirt." I said bluntly.  
Yuki and Kyo anime fell. They got angry at me. I just put on my puppy eyes. They stared at me.  
"I'm sorry. It's just…I didn't want Tohru to feel uncomfortable. She's like a little sister to me. I just wanna pro…protect her." I sobbed.  
A single tear fell from under my eyelash. Kyo and Yuki were beginning to ascend the slope.  
"Cady, you're so cruel."  
"That's just me for ya." I said, smiling. I took hold of some dirt. "Hold on tight."  
I climbed with Tohru on my back. Yuki and Kyo looked to check on me. We were nearly at the top but I was having a little trouble because of my sore back.  
"Cady, do you need to stop?" Tohru asked.  
"Nah. I got-" One of the rocks under my foot gave way.  
Tohru and I slid down. I finally got a good grip. Tohru gasped and held onto me tightly.  
She was shaking uncontrollably. I grew scared.  
"You okay?" I asked her frantically.  
"Y-Yeah. Just got a little scared." She said, laughing a little. I smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.

Yuki helped me over the edge as Tohru climbed off me.  
"Thanks." I said.  
I smiled up at the boys. I had dirt all over me.  
Tohru practically glomped me.  
"Cady! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for all this to happen!"  
"It's okay. You're fine, right?"  
"Uh? Yeah. I'm fine! But only because of-"  
"Then we should probably head back. It's pretty late."  
"Let's go to the lake tomorrow." Yuki suggested.  
We finally got Tohru to calm down.  
When we got back, we were greeted by Shigure and Hatori playing card games and smoking.  
Shigure looked up and saw me.  
"Oh, my! Cady, what happened to you?" He said. "You're covered in dirt."  
Hatori stared at me. He was very worried about me.  
You see, somehow, me and Hatori had become very close. He was overly protective of me. This man…was the father I never had.  
I smirked and pulled Tohru close to me. "She did. I couldn't help myself."  
Kyo punched me in the head. I was on the ground, holding my head.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"  
"I WAS JOKING AROUND, YOU JERK! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT TO ME?"  
"I WOULDN'T HAFTA IF YOU'D QUIT ACTING LIKE THAT PERVERTED DOG!"  
"Okay. That's low, even for you." I growled through my teeth.  
Kyo and I glared at each other. Yuki then explained what happened.  
"Are you all right?" Hatori asked, pulling me away from Kyo.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fighting him, aren't I? I carried Tohru back up the hill too. I'm okay."  
Hatori let out a sigh. "All right. But you need to tell me if you're in any pain."  
"You do realize you'll get thirty calls a day with Kyo punching me in the head, right? Cause those really hurt more than anything I've ever felt." I said, half-joking.  
I felt Yuki's gaze when I said that.  
He remembered Kyo's first day. The day I'd fallen in the supply closet. The day I confessed my fears to him.  
I glanced at him. I reassured him I was all right.  
He just nodded and went on with his own business.

I sat up after I couldn't sleep.  
I decided to go outside.  
I walked out wearing a jacket and my basketball shorts. In my pocket was something I hadn't seen in a very long time. I knew that Tohru had probably packed it because of her reaction when I pulled it out of my backpack. It was my ocarina. After I'd played Ocarina of Time, I'd gotten into playing it. Tohru had gotten it for me. It was metallic black rather than sky blue.  
I held it up as I stared at the lake.  
I couldn't help myself. I found that I'd started playing the Guardian Song from _Pokémon 2000_. **_(A/N: As in, THE GREATEST POKEMON MOVIE EVER!)_**  
It was a beautiful song. I loved it so much. I was very much a dork, I know.  
I felt the wind whip around.  
The notes reverberated through the air.  
I felt at peace as I played my song…

**_*~Kyo's POV*~_**

I stepped out of the bathroom.  
As I was walking back to my room in my sweatpants and black shirt, a song began to play.  
It was sad…but beautiful at the same time.  
"What the?"  
I walked down the hall and followed the sound. I soon saw the source.  
The moon was shining on Cady as she played the song.  
She looked like she was glowing against the moonlight. She seemed so peaceful as she played the instrument. I think it was an ocarina.  
I couldn't help but stare at her. Her eyes were closed as she played the song. She was at peace as she played.  
She was wearing basketball shorts and a hooded jacket. Her hair was combed down but it looked a little messy.  
Even so…it didn't matter.  
She was peaceful. She looked like she was having fun playing the song she was playing. She was very beautiful…  
She played the last note and opened her dark green eyes. Those eyes that would always pull me closer.  
I kept to the shadows of the living room.  
I watched her as she gazed out to the lake. She looked down at the ocarina, deep in thought.  
I saw her eyes as they lit up, deciding on which song to play next.  
This song was slow and peaceful. It sounded like a lullaby.  
I leaned against the wall and listened to her play it.  
The notes rang through my ears. It seemed like she'd been practicing for many years but then had forgotten about the instrument.  
Maybe Tohru found it and put it in Cady's bag to surprise her.

_***~Cady's POV*~**_

I finished the Guardian Song and looked at the lake.  
The moon sparkled on it.  
I was growing very tired. I was deep in thought as I tried to think of another song. I began to play Zelda's Lullaby to help me go to sleep.  
When I started to walk back in, I sensed something…it was deep inside myself.  
A pulsing through my body began. I clutched my ocarina tightly and ran down the porch.  
I had to get out while I still could.  
I had to…to get away in case my powers were to…to…

_***~Kyo's POV*~**_

Just as Cady was about to walk back in, I saw something on her face.  
I'd never seen this look on her face before.  
The way her eyes trembled widely and her lips were ever so slightly parted; it was a horrified expression.  
She then darted off the porch. I ran after her.  
The trees rushed by me as I tried to catch up with her. She was very fast. I couldn't believe it.  
Then again, she's pretty tall for a girl like her…on top of how athletic she was…  
The trees became thick and the familiar smell of the lake invaded my nose.  
My pants were becoming louder, more frequent. After what seemed like an hour, I stopped, smacking my hand against a tree.  
I took a moment to catch my breath. I looked ahead and saw the glistening lake beyond some tree.  
I stepped forward when I heard a grunt of pain followed by a gasp and panting. I made it to the shore.  
Cady was on her knees, clutching her shoulders.  
I saw the glow through her jacket. The glow of her wings.  
"Cady!" I shouted, beginning to run towards her.  
"No! Don't!" She shouted without turning around. "Go back to the lake house! Just go…" She whispered the last part.  
"Cady?" I asked, stepping forward.  
When I did, I reached my hand towards her. My hand touched her back and she shouted louder in pain.  
My hand began to burn. I looked at my hand. It looked like I'd accidentally touched the burner on the stove. It was a little red and stung.  
"Cady, I'm here." I said.  
"Why? What are you? An…idiot! I said to go back! GAH!" She shouted in pain.  
She wouldn't look at me. "Cady-"  
"NYAAAHHH! HEAAAHH!"  
I was blown back twenty feet from her.  
When I recovered, I saw that there were tears in the back of her jacket on her shoulder blades.  
I could've sworn that for a split second, I saw translucent black wings coming from those tears. But as quickly as I saw them, they vanished. Her panting over came her shouts.  
She fell on her side and let go of her shoulders.  
"CADY!" I shouted, rushing to her.  
She was panting only a little now. I turned her and held onto her. She looked up at me with weak eyes.  
"Cady, are you okay?"  
She let out a sigh. "Even after you got hurt," She said, grabbing my "burnt" hand. "You still tried to help me…why would you do such a foolish thing?"  
"You were in pain. How could I leave like that? Why would you want to face the pain on your own?"  
"I want to protect everyone from…" She trailed off, falling asleep.  
I shook my head and picked her up.  
I placed her into her room and left without waking up Tohru.  
Cady…

_***~Cady's POV*~**_

I woke up to Tohru. She was already dressed.  
"C'mon, Cady. We're going to the lake today."  
"Kay."  
She left and I got dressed. I stepped out. We were ready to go.  
"See ya later, Ha'ri." I said.  
He didn't respond. I blinked and stepped forward.  
He was sound asleep. I was completely shocked.  
"What? Is he asleep?" Shigure asked.  
"Uh-huh." I said softly.  
Tohru then dashed off.  
"I didn't think Hatori slept." Kyo said.  
"Kyo," I said glaring at him. "He's only human."  
"I know that. I'm just saying he doesn't seem like the type to fall asleep in front of other people."  
"Hm." Shigure said, resting his cheek on his hand. "It's unlike him. I'll give him that."  
I looked at Hatori.  
_Is something…happening at the house…?_ A thought occurred to me. _Kana! Could she…has she-_  
"Oh, here!" Tohru said. "I got Hatori a blanket. I'd hate for him to catch a cold."  
She handed the blanket to me. I bowed a little in gratitude and put the blanket on him.  
"Tohru, Cady! You two truly are amazing. Especially you, Cady. I envy the man that marries you."  
I blushed several different shades. I glared at him. I could tell, just by looking at the expressions on Yuki and Kyo's face they were mentally cursing him for the comment. A hand suddenly landed on my shoulder.  
"Yes. We can all learn a thing or two from this lovely girl." Ayame said.  
I was pulled semi-close to Ayame's body. I felt the tension of the room build, broken suddenly by Ayame's confident laugh.  
"What's the matter? You all look so surprised to see me."  
"It's because you appeared out of nowhere!" Yuki shouted.  
"What the hell are you doing here? How'd you even get in here?" Kyo shouted.  
"Come now, Kyo. If your brain were working, you'd know that I naturally came in through the door." Ayame pointed out, only making Kyo angrier. Ayame pulled my cheek close to his.  
"O-oh!" Tohru said. "Ayame what a uh-huh-"  
"No, you'll only encourage him!" Yuki said. "And he's not staying!"  
"Ayame…pl-please let me go!" I said, freaking out a little.  
His face was extremely close to mine. I tried to pull away.  
"What's the matter, Cady? Am I making you uncomfortable?"  
"Well, shouldn't my reaction give that away." I said bluntly.  
"Why would-AH!" He said in reaction. "You haven't had your first kiss yet have you!"  
I blushed at least fifty shades of red. "NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I shouted, punching him in the head, forgetting everything about being polite to him. "YOU SHOULDN'T ASK THINGS LIKE THAT! I-I-I-IT'S WRONG!"  
"Don't be shy, young Cady!" He said, dancing a little. "So, have you ever been kissed? C'mon! I can keep a secret!"  
I blushed, practically choking on my tongue. "TH-THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSI-"  
"AAAAHHHHH!" Ayame purred. "SO YOU HAVE HAD YOUR FIRST KISS! WHO? WHO?"  
I couldn't take it anymore. That's when…  
"What have I told you?" Hatori said, grabbing Ayame's head.  
"Thanks, Hatori." I mumbled.  
I walked to the door. Everything continued on.  
As everyone was talking, someone tapped my shoulder.  
I stared at Hatori's face.  
"You had another attack last night, didn't you?" He asked, just low enough so only he and I could hear.  
I was taken aback. "What? How'd you-"  
"I saw Kyo carrying you back."  
I looked away.  
The fighting between Yuki and Kyo against Ayame and Shigure grew irritably loud. I was starting to get annoyed.  
"Ayame, calm down." Hatori said, putting his hand on his head. He got Ayame to tell him why he was there. I could tell that Ayame was hiding something.  
We left. I couldn't help but take in the smell of the trees as we walked.

Tohru saw Kyo and Yuki and started freaking out. They began to fight, saying they never wanted to come to the lake.  
Then, they realized what they'd said and started to console Tohru who wasn't even worried.  
It made me laugh when…  
_*SNAP*_  
I whipped around to see something coming out of the bushes. It glared at me with big black eyes.  
"Guys…we need to leave…" I said in a low whisper. They turned and they began to grow terrified. There was a huge black bear right in front me. I backed away very slowly. "Just back away. We need to get to the lake house okay." I said to them. Tohru was shaking all over. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind me. "Tohru, you stay behind me. You too, Yuki, Kyo."  
We all began to back away when… The bear roared and reared up. "GET BACK!" I shouted, shoving Tohru away as the bear brought its paws down.

* * *

**_A/N: Cliff hanger! Yes! I had been working on this chapter in particular when I started the story. Truth be told, this story is already done! I just gotta move it from Word to Fanfiction, that's all.  
Cady: Why do i keep having pain!  
Me: *Sing-song* Cause you're a danger magnet!  
*Evil glare from Cady; me with this face X3*  
Kyo: This isn't going anywhere.  
Yuki: Please rev-  
Me: WAIT!  
KyoXYuki: WHAT?  
Me: I just realized that i never did the disclaimer for this story.  
KyoXYuki: Idiot.  
Me: Be nice. Shigure? Would you like to do the honors?  
Shigure: Sure. *Looks at you* Alanis Cross does not own Fruits Basket. However, the idea behind the plot line of _Claws & Wings, _Cady, and the Tengu/Sohma Family link is hers. Recap: She does not own Fruits Basket. Just Cady and the idea of the link.  
Yuki: Can I do it now? *Me nods* Please review._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: It's All Good**_

_** *~Hatori's POV*~**_

I'd just learnt that Kana had gotten married. Ayame and Shigure began talking.  
"Hatori! We need your help!" Yuki shouted.  
Ayame, Shigure, and I ran outside. Kyo was carrying Cady in his arms. More importantly…she was clutching her shoulder but I could tell by the way she was grimacing in pain that it wasn't an attack.  
"What happened?" Shigure asked.  
"It was Jason!" Kyo said.  
"Dammit, Kyo…" Cady said through her teeth, opening her eyes. "I told you. He's not a bear…he's a human horror film character. You such an-NGH!"  
She flinched in pain. I then saw her wounds.  
"She was…attacked by a bear?" Ayame asked, taking Cady from his arms. She gasped. I saw the terrible claws marks. "Ha'ri…" Ayame said seriously.  
"Right." I said, nodding.

I'd just bound her left shoulder after giving her some pain medication and cleaning the wounds. I found one of her clean shirts in her bag, the bloody one lain next to it. Cady buttoned up her shirt.  
"Isn't that Yuki's shirt?" I asked, curious.  
"Oh. He grew out of it and since I like to wear these kinda clothes, he gave it to me."  
"Hand-me-downs?" I asked.  
Cady smirked. "Yeah. I like old clothes better anyway. They're easier to move around in and-" Cady flinched a little and touched her left shoulder.  
She let out a sigh, giving up. "So, how's Tohru?" She asked.  
"Hm?"  
"When I shoved her back, she'd sprained her wrist falling down." She looked at me awkwardly then looked away. "Is she…ya know. Mad at me?" She asked, shyly.  
This question shocked me a little.  
"No."  
Cady and I looked up to see Kyo. He was leaned against the doorway, staring at Cady. The way he was staring at her…I could tell that Kyo cared deeply for her.  
"She's not angry with you. Tohru's not the kinda person to get angry at people in anyway. You don't have to beat yourself over that."  
I looked at Cady. She was in a bit of shock.  
"Kyo, why don't you leave." I said. "I need to give her some medicine. It's going to make her very tired."  
"Sure. Cady." Kyo said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Get better. Okay. You get better or I'm not going to be happy."  
I smiled inwardly. Kyo left. I turned to see Cady. She was looking down and her cheeks were red.  
Was she embarrassed or flattered?  
"How is his hand?" She asked.  
"Hm?"  
"He burnt himself last night. Is it all right?"  
"There weren't any burns on his hands at all."  
"Oh."  
"You mind explaining?"  
She was silent for a moment. Then, she spoke. "My powers are starting to wake up. Kyo had followed me when I had an attack. He…touched my back to comfort me. It burned his hand…and he was thrown back at least twenty feet away. I figured he woulda' told you."  
She drank the glass of water I'd given her to help get the medicine down. For the first time ever, I saw fear in eyes, and heard it in her voice. Seeing her like this, it made me uneasy…  
"I'm pretty sure he disregarded it for your sake. You've got a lot on your mind."  
She flinched. "Did you…tell-"  
"No. I didn't." I knew she was going to ask if I told Kyo about Tengu.  
She closed her eyes then yawned. The medicine was beginning to take affect.  
"Go to sleep now. You must be exhausted." I told her.  
She just nodded. I helped her lay down. She flinched as she felt the pain surge through her.  
She laid down and stared out the window.  
She looked vulnerable like this. Never had I seen Cady like this. I felt a pang of sadness in my heart when I looked at her in this state.  
She smiled. "Ha'ri, am I some kinda danger magnet?" She asked me, smiling.  
I smiled back at her. "Probably. You shouldn't be in places where danger should be in that case."  
She scoffed. "I could be sitting in one place. I yawn and I'd probably choke on the bug that decides to fly on in." She joked.  
I poked her forehead. It was a habit I made whenever she said something I never approved of.  
I don't know why I treat her some special. Was it because she reminded me of Kana?  
Her eyelids drooped over her eyes.  
"Hatori."  
"Hm?"  
"Thanks. Ya know." She yawned. "For everything. I'm sorry I have to worry you so much."  
She was asleep right after she finished talking.  
I let out a sigh.  
"Maybe if you'd stop getting hurt, I wouldn't have to worry." I said, half-joking.  
I stepped into the living room.  
"How is she?" Ayame asked.  
"She's asleep now. She'll be fine." _If you throw in her demon's ability to heal quickly…_ "She'll probably be back to herself in two days. Knowing how fidgety she tends to get, I'd give it a day. Just let her rest."  
The tension had released. I didn't even realize it was there until I saw everyone relax a little.  
"That's good." Tohru said, relieved.  
I saw that she had bandages around her right hand.  
"So you sprained your wrist? Cady said you'd done it when she shoved you away."  
"Oh! Yes. I did. But…she was protecting me."  
"She actually thought you'd be angry with her for shoving you."  
"What? Why would she think that? I'd never be angry at Cady. She's my best…she's my big sister. I know Cady." We all stared at Tohru. "She may not act like it but she really does care a lot for the people around her. Cady. She…she's the type of person who-if she saw some little boy crying over something-even if she'd never met the boy-would rush to him and help in anyway she could."  
"Sympathy." Ayame suddenly said. "She's had a lot of pain in her life. By showing kindness to complete strangers, she hopes that she can ease that pain. She finds joy in the happiness of others. For instance, if Kyo were to be having his day, she'd just be happy knowing that he is."  
Shigure chuckled a little. "That does sound a lot like her."  
I took what was being said into consideration.  
Yes. That would be like Cady to do things like that.  
"Yuki, Kyo, Tohru," Shigure began. "What happened exactly?"

_***~Yuki's POV*~**_

"Well…Miss Rhinestone…she…" I couldn't think of how to say it. "She shoved us away when the bear brought its claws down."

* * *

_*Flashback*_  
_ The bear roared and reared up._  
_ "GET BACK!" Cady shouted as she pushed Tohru back._  
_ She was almost hit by the bear's claws. She jumped back a little. She then ran towards the forest, calling to the bear. The bear charged her and she brought out a wooden sword. She used it to fend off it's claws. It then knocked it out of her hand and smashed it._  
_ "Damn!" I heard her hiss._  
_ "Miss Rhinestone!" I shouted._  
_ "Cady!" Tohru and Kyo shouted._  
_ "AHHHHHH!"_  
_ Her left shoulder was practically shredded when the bear slashed her. She lay on the ground in a bloody heap, panting. She stood up, clutching her shoulder. She then stood in front of us._

* * *

"So…how'd the bear get away?" My brother asked.  
"For some reason, it grew afraid. I'm not sure. Maybe Miss Rhinestone had something in her eyes that scared it. In any case…she was willing to sacrifice herself."

_** *~Cady's POV*~**_

I woke up to the sun shining down through the window.  
I felt refreshed and energized. I heard Tohru freaking out.  
I got up and snuck into the living room. Yuki and Kyo were fighting with Shigure and Ayame again. Tohru was trying to calm everyone down.  
I looked to the couch to see Hatori. He was drinking tea. He then looked at me. I put my finger to my lips.  
With a quiet dash, I glomped Tohru, shutting up everyone in the room.  
"Hey, howdy, hey! How is everyone!" I asked, laughing. **_(A/N: "Hey, howdy, hey" was Woody's thing in Toy Story. Best kid's movie ever.)_**  
"You're-Cady!" Ayame said, almost glomping me. The curse stopped him. No, they still didn't know that I could hug them. I guess…  
"It's okay, Ayaa. You can hug me. I don't care." I said, smiling.  
He hugged me tightly. I couldn't breath.  
"Hey, I didn't-"  
"Yuppers! I can hug Zodiacs!" I said, sticking my tongue out.  
"Huzzah!" Ayame said, crushing me harder. "I can hug our little warrior goddess!"  
"Huh? Warrior…goddess?" I asked. I looked to Yuki and Kyo. "What's that supposed to-oh…never mind." I said, sweat dropping.  
Ayame was starting to-  
I gasped in pain.  
"Ayame! Stop!" I said in a hiss. He let go, alarmed. I grabbed my left shoulder. "I'm sorry but…it was starting to hurt."  
I shot him an apologetic look and he just nodded, understanding. That's what I liked about Ayame. Sure, he gets a little over-excited but he really is a deep person. Just misunderstood.  
"So, how long have you been able to hug them?" Tohru asked.  
"Well, Kyo and I found out by accident when I fell. You see, I thought if I grabbed his hand, I could use his weight to support me. I guess I yanked him pretty hard. I told Yuki about…the day our mom's died. I started crying. He consoled me…I hugged him. Then, Ha'ri found out when I slipped off the porch. He bumped his head. I knew which Zodiac he was when he came to school. His attitude gave it off. Anyway, I've always known. But you can not tell Akito. I don't like him. Not one bit. No way."  
Kyo grabbed my head. "You idiot." He said. "Why would you say that about him?"  
"He's a bastard. Let's face it. He said something to me on my way to school that I didn't like."  
"What did he say?" Ayame asked.  
I raised my eyebrow. "You really wanna know?"  
"Yes. Of course. I don't want our warrior goddess to be uncomfortable. What was so bad that-"  
"He asked me to marry him." I said with a straight face.  
Everyone in the room sweat dropped.  
Yuki and Kyo started shouting at me. Shigure and Ayame laughed while Tohru and Hatori were still trying to recover.  
I knew it would be this way.

_ "I want you to be my bride. Would you do me that honor, Arcadia?"_

Akito's words still rang in my ears.  
People are okay with the truth if it sounds strange enough. I knew that Yuki and Kyo would get onto me, saying not to joke around.  
I just smiled and waved my right hand around, apologizing.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Okay? I just wanted to mess with ya'll!"  
Kyo began to shout incomprehensible things. Then it hit me!  
"Hey! Hey! What happened to my sword?" I asked Tohru. "Do you have it! Well! Tohru?" Tohru suddenly looked a little sad. "Huh?"  
She walked behind the couch and pulled out something wrapped in cloth. "I…I got it all...I think." She said.  
I unwrapped it and the pieces of my sword fell out. I felt a little broken hearted.  
"Oh…I see. I guess…" I smiled. "Oh well…"  
"What is that?" Kyo asked.  
"It was…the sword my mom gave me for my birthday." I let out a sad sigh. "Oh well. I guess I can get myself a new one."  
Yuki picked up a piece of it. The writing on it was scratched out.  
"_For Strength and Freedom_. That's what it said." I took the pieces and rolled it all up.  
"Miss Rhinestone?" Yuki was worried. It was something my mother had given me. I knew that's what worried him. The fact that something my mother had given me…had been smashed into pieces while protecting him.  
"Don't worry!" I said, smiling my best. "It's all good!"

* * *

**_A/N: Ah! Such a sweet ending to this chapter.  
Cady: I'm always smiling when I- *Me covers mouth*  
Me: SPOILER! DAMMIT! YOU ALMOST SPOILED THE STORY!  
Cady: *Pushing my hand off* Sorry, sorry. Alanis Cross does not own Fruits Basket. However, the idea behind the plot line of Claws & Wings, __Cady, and the Tengu/Sohma Family link is hers. Recap: She does not own Fruits Basket. Just Cady and the idea of the link.  
Kyo: Please review._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: A Spider In My Room and Powers**_

The next day, we all went back to the house. Tohru and I were helping around the house as usual. My wound made it hard for me to help her so I was pretty drained by bedtime.  
I was so tired.  
I laid on my bed, wearing my shorts and a tank top. I was comfortable now. I didn't care what anyone would say.  
In any case, I was ready for bed when someone knocked on my door.  
"Yes? Come in." I said, still staring at my ceiling.  
The door opened.  
"Were you asleep?" Kyo asked.  
"No. I wasn't."  
I sat up and looked at him, pulling my knees to my chest.  
He closed the door and leaned against the it.  
"So…your shoulder?" He asked.  
"It's sore. That's about it."  
"Are you able to heal it?"  
I touched my left shoulder. "I'm still working on it. I'm not going to be able to heal it completely though. I'll be able to close the wounds but…it'll still become a scar. That can't be stopped."  
"Have you had any recent attacks since the last one?"  
"No. I haven't. I've been doing a lot better lately. I think I'll be okay for maybe another two months."  
In two months…Tohru and I would've lived here for one year exactly. I wonder what'll happen.  
"That's good. I'm glad you're feeling okay."  
I looked up. I hadn't realized it but Kyo had walked up to me. His hand caressed my cheek.  
"I'm happy…that it's not hurting you." He said gently.  
"Kyo…"  
"Hn?"  
"I…there's…"

_*In Cady's Mind*_

_ I couldn't hold it in any longer. It was eating me from the inside. I hugged Kyo tightly._  
_ "There's a demon sealed inside my body. I'm sorry I could never tell you before…" I sobbed. "I was just so scared."_  
_ Kyo's arms wrapped around my body. He held me close to his body._  
_ "Cady…"_  
_ "I understand if you hate me. I'm…I'm a demon keeper. How could anyone ever love the monster that I am!"_  
_ "Cady, shut up." I looked at him. He was looking me deeply in the eye. "How could I hate you? You may have a demon sealed inside of you. That's not you. You are who you are. If the Tengu does appear, I want to see it for myself. I want to see the real you, Cady. I want to see because I…"_  
_ "Kyo?"_  
_ "I love you, Arcadia…"_

_*Back In Cady's Room*_

I sweat dropped. I guess the expression "Easier said than done." would fit this situation to a tee.  
"There's…what?" Kyo said, holding my cheek.  
No…he doesn't need to know.  
"There's a spider somewhere in here." I said meekly.  
Kyo scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"Okay. What's really up? I know that-"  
"Okay. Guess that was stupid to make me think you'd fall for it. Oh well."  
"So, why'd ya say it?"  
"Guess just to give you an excuse to stay here?" I said, grabbing his other hand. It was his left hand. He always had these strange beads on them. Never took them off. "This your favorite bracelet or something?"  
Kyo snatched that hand away. "Yeah it is. It was giving to me when I was young. I've never taken it off."  
"It must be pretty precious to you then." I said with a smile.  
I laid down, growing tired.  
"Do you still want me to stay?" Kyo asked.  
I nodded. He rolled his eyes and laid down next to me.

I woke up to my face in Kyo's chest. It felt nice. This time, I didn't kick him out.  
I just smiled and buried my face in deeper.  
He smelled…nice.

About a week had passed. Tohru got sick when she needed to make up a test because she failed one during final exams. Kyo helped by going out to get leeks.  
He even took them upstairs.  
I thanked him. Then, Hatori came by to make sure Tohru was all right and give her some medicine.  
Kisa was there too.  
"Hey, Kisa."  
"Oh…um…hello, Cady. Is Sissy feeling any better?"  
"I'm pretty sure."  
Momiji came running in. He was frantically asking if Tohru was all right.  
"Why don't we go check on her? Ya know pay her a visit." I said.  
"Excellent idea, Cady." Shigure said.  
We walked upstairs. I looked to my left to see Yuki and Kyo looking like they were going to fight but were frozen in fighting stances, glaring at each other.  
Everyone else continued up the stairs. I approached cautiously.  
"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked.  
"That stupid cat stole leeks from my garden." Yuki said, not tearing his gaze from Kyo.  
I then turned on Kyo. "KYO! I asked you to go to the store! I didn't ask to steal-" I threw my arms up and scoffed. "I swear. You're hopeless!"  
"Why you-" Kyo shouted.  
I punched him in the head before he could really do anything. Yuki dropped his stance.  
"Trust me: That was probably nothing compared to what I could've done." I said to Kyo who was holding his head.  
He glared angrily at me. "You little-"  
"What 'cha gonna do 'bout it, Kyo-Kyo?" I teased.  
He held up a picture. It was from the cultural festival. It was a picture of me and Yuki. Yuki was wearing the dress the girls made him wear. I was wearing a suit that looked pretty cool when it wasn't on me. They made me slick back my hair and put on necklaces and different earrings. Red and black studs in place of my clear ones. Dressed like that, I really did look like a boy. I was holding Yuki close to me, holding a fake gun towards the photographer. The way it appeared: The boy held his gun up to the enemy with a cocky attitude as the young girl clung to him. The boy had rested his hand on her head, protecting the girl so she wouldn't be hurt.  
It was a request photo someone made.  
I blushed and snatched the picture as Yuki punched Kyo in the head.  
"WHERE'D YOU GET THIS!" We both shouted.  
"Tohru." He said bluntly.  
I was shaking with anger. "YOU LIAR! YOU PROBABLY STOLE IT FROM THAT GIRL WHO WANTED THE PHOTO!" I shouted.  
"You stupid cat! How dare you!" Yuki scolded.  
"What'd I do?" Kyo said, smirking.  
I was so angry then… My back began to pulse. It was hurting now.  
"I'm going out for a walk." I said too quickly before I ran as fast as I could into the forest.  
I needed to get away. I didn't wanna hurt anyone like what happened with Kyo back at the lake house.

**_ *~Yuki's POV*~_**

"I'm going out for a walk." Miss Rhinestone said rather quickly.  
I watched her dart off into the forest. She was so fast.  
She'd dropped the picture.  
"Why'd you even have this?" I asked the idiot as I picked up the picture.  
"Just in case I needed to fight off Cady."  
"In case you needed to fight her off. You say that like you just want to make her angry."  
"She's hilarious when she's pissed off."  
I stared at the stupid cat.  
_ Does he actually have feelings for Miss Rhinestone? Maybe…I should visit Miss Honda. I need to give her the notebook._  
I walked away, dropping the photo on the ground.  
_ Stupid cat._

_** *~Kyo's POV*~**_

After Yuki left, I took the photo and pocketed it.  
I looked into the forest.  
I hope she's okay.  
Faintly, I heard a cry of pain.  
I didn't know that I was running until after the house was out of sight. I ran as hard as I could.  
Then…I saw Cady. She was leaning against a tree, panting with her hand on her forehead.  
I backed into the shadows.  
"Damn…" She hissed. "That was a mild one. Damn. Damn. Damn!"  
She hit her fist against one of the boulders. I heard a crack and thought she'd broken her hand. I then saw the boulder split in two.  
She looked at her hand then leaned back against the tree.  
"Damn…my powers…" Cady turned her gaze to the sky. She looked really upset. _Powers?_ "They're getting stronger."

* * *

**_A/N: Uh-oh. Kyo screwed up...again  
Kyo: *In distance* SHUT UP!  
Cady: *Shaking Head* Ay, ay, ay.  
Ayame: *Dramatically* Unfortunately for our dearest little author, Alanis Cross does not own Fruits Basket. She simply own the idea of the Tengu/Sohma link and Cady. I must ask all of you readers to review. That would be most appreciated._**

**_*Rest of Sohma cast stares at Ayame*  
Uo: Dude, *Looks at me* The way you just wrote that...fit him perfectly.  
Me: *Still shocked* I know. I'm surprised about it myself. LOLZ!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: A Visit From The Snake And Writer's Block**_

_** *~Cady's POV*~**_

About a week after Tohru had gotten better, Ayame came for a visit. Me and Tohru looked at the ads he'd given us.  
Ayame was going off as Yuki went by. "Ah! Yuki! Don't worry. There's plenty to go around. Here's one for you."  
Ayame tossed Yuki an ad. Yuki caught it.  
Soon, the snake was going off about how great his shop really was. The next thing that Yuki had said shocked everyone that heard it.  
"I want to see it."  
It took a moment for Ayame to register this as his cards fell on the ground. My jaw had almost hit the floor.  
"What did you just say?" Ayame asked, completely shocked.  
"I want to see if your shop is really as great as you say."  
Of course, Ayame freaked, went to Shigure to give the news then got on the phone with Hatori.  
Yuki took the phone, stopping Ayame.  
"Let's make it this Sunday!" Ayame said. "And Tohru, Cady! You should come too! After all, the princesses should always accompany the prince."  
"What the hell is going on?" Kyo asked, drinking a bottle of water.  
"Ah! Lucky Kyo, you're just in time! You should come to my shop! I'm sure Cady would enjoy your company!"  
"Why would I wanna-" Kyo began before I was shoved into him by Yuki.  
We both jumped apart right after we hit the ground. I walked upstairs, not really listening to the rest.  
"Cady?" Shigure asked. "What's wrong?"  
"Ayame's being goofy again." I said, shaking my head.  
"So, you are all going to the shop?"  
"Yeah. Sunday. You don't mind do you?"  
"No, I don't. I think my editor is going to be coming over."  
I smirked, muffling a laugh. "Time for torment?"  
"Time for torment." Shigure said with a smile.  
I shook my head. "How she puts up with you is beyond me." I looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe she really likes you. That's why she allows you to do that."  
Shigure laughed. "You're such an odd one."  
"Yes. I am a strange one, aren't I?" I walked up the stairs. "I'm going to be going to bed."  
"Good night, Cady."  
"Night, Shigure."  
I stepped into my room and found my bed.  
I was exhausted. I'd been working on a song all night last night. I still couldn't figure it out.  
I fell asleep after a while.  
The next day, I woke up early. I had no school today so it was okay. Yay for Saturday!  
I dressed in my usual outfit: Jeans and a tee shirt. They were baggy but it was comfy.  
I sat at my desk and pulled out a notebook. I contemplated what to write. Why couldn't I think of any-  
"DAMN RAT!"  
"Stupid cat."  
I heard crashing downstairs. I let out a sigh.  
"Dammit." I murmured.  
I walked down the stairs. I saw Shigure and Tohru watching the fight outside.  
"Why are we fighting this time? Just fighting to fight?" I asked.  
"Pretty much." Shigure said. "After all-"  
"Que sera, sera?" I asked.  
Shigure laughed. "Again! Your quick wit! Does it show no mercy?"  
"Not really."  
I sighed and walked back to stairs. As I walked up the stairs. I slipped on something.  
The second before I hit the ground, there was a warm arm wrapped around me. I was then held onto pretty tightly.  
"Nice catch, Kyo!" Shigure said, teasing. "You really have swept Cady off her feet!"  
"SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted near my ear.  
"DAMMIT, KYO! THAT WAS MY FRIGGIN' EAR!" I shouted, punching him in the ear.  
"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO!"  
"I WOULDN'T BE SHOUTING IF YOU HADN'T!" I stood up. "What the hell did I even slip…" I looked at my felt to see a piece of my sword.

_ "…EEEDO…"_

That's what I could read on it.  
"Oh…right…" I mumbled. I knelt down and picked it up. "Why is this out here? Kyo, were you in my room again?" I teased the last part as I looked over my shoulder at him.  
Someone knocked on the door. I blinked.  
I was about to open it when I heard humming on the other end.  
"Kyo," I whispered. "Hide."  
"Huh? What d'ya-"  
"Kagura! Welcome back!" I cheered as I hugged my friend.  
Kyo freaked and ran…too late.  
Kagura saw him and practically tackled him. Then, she saw the thing in my hand.  
"Hey, Cady. What is that?"  
"Oh…it's…nothing. I was just using it to beat your love."  
"CADY!" Kyo growled but Kagura interrupted.  
"What? Why?" She asked frantically.  
"Would you forgive if he tried to hit on me?" I asked, smiling.  
"KYO, YOU JERK!" Kagura asked, practically beating the living snot out of Kyo.  
"YOU TRAITOR!" He shouted towards me.  
I giggled as I watched him outside. "All's fair in love and war, Kyo-Kyo." I said, winking.  
Kyo got even angrier but couldn't do anything on account of Kagura. Tohru and Yuki looked at me, significantly worried.  
I giggled. "What's wrong you two? You looked scared."  
"Well…um…Miss Rhinestone…you were just merciless."  
"That's Cady for ya." Tohru said.  
"Huh!" Yuki asked, looking back and forth between the two of us.  
I sighed. "I told him to hide. Besides, it's more fun to watch it happening than being involved. That and…well, I've got enough on my mind right now. I gotta think of a new song but…" I sighed.  
"Would you like me to help?" Shigure offered.  
"That's okay. I want to do it on my own. I've gotta or I'd feel pretty bad. Besides, if I let you help me, I know I'll be paying for it later."  
I skipped up the stairs.

_** *~Kyo's POV*~**_

After Kagura left, I tried to find Cady.  
"Where the hell is that girl?" I growled to Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure.  
"She's probably in her room." Yuki said. "Miss Rhinestone said that she was working on a new song."  
"A…song?"  
"She's got some writer's block." Shigure said. "She's trying to figure it out. I offered to help but she refused."  
I walked upstairs after that.  
"_Far from the bright days that lie…in slumber. Waiting with patience for the…No, no!_" I heard Cady crumble up a ball of paper.  
I creaked the door open as Cady threw a paper ball to the trash can on the other side of the room. She growled in annoyance when the paper bounced off the rim and intoa pile of paper balls beside the small tin can.  
"Damn!" She hissed. "Why can't-AGH!" She ran her hand through her hair as she looked out the window. "Why is it so hard now? I used to…" She looked like she realized something. She ran to her closet. I saw her grab the cloth that her broken sword was wrapped up in. "Ever since it-THAT'S IT! Ever since it broke…I haven't been able to write anything…" She sounded sad.  
So she hasn't been able to write anything ever since it broke…Cady. So then…she kept it close to her when she wrote songs? When it broke-  
"She hasn't been able to right any songs since she lost the piece of her mother." Yuki whispered next to me.  
I was about to shout but Yuki covered my mouth. Too late.  
"What? The? Hell? Are? You? Doing?" Cady asked.  
Yuki and I looked up to see Cady standing over us. We jumped back. She just stood there.  
She was so angry. When she was angry, she was fun to mess with…but also pretty scary. I'm pretty sure even Yuki would agree with me.

_***~Yuki's POV*~**_

_ Miss Rhinestone….don't kill me…_

_** *~Kyo's POV*~**_

We both stared at her. She suddenly softened her look.  
"Could you guys-ya know-not snoop in when I'm trying to write?" She asked without emotion.  
"Uh…y…sure." Yuki stammered.  
"Yeah. Okay." I said, trying to sound brave.  
She let out a sigh. "Why don't you guys go fight or something?"  
She closed her door.  
Yuki and I just kinda walked downstairs…trying to get away from the demon we'd just woken up.  
We sat in the living room.  
Shigure and Tohru must've seen our faces.  
"Uh…um…Yuki, Kyo?" Tohru asked.  
"What happened?" Shigure asked.  
"Miss Rhinestone got angry with us. I think I'd take my chances up with Black Haru."

* * *

**_A/N: Uh oh...never snoop around Cady._**

**_Cady: Hell yeah. Any ever tries to sneak up on me, get in my way, snoops into my life, etc., I'll kill ya.  
Kyo: She's not lying! Don't do it!  
Tohru: On a positive note, you _should_ review this story. Oh! And please, do keep in mind that while _Claws & Wings_ is an original story by Alanis Cross, she does not own Fruits Basket. She also doesn't own the song that Cady is trying to come up with.  
Shigure: The only thing that really belong to Alanis is the character Cady and the idea of her curse._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Ayame's Shop And The Inspiration**_

_** *~Cady's POV*~**_

Sunday rolled around pretty quick. I needed a break from my attempts of writing a new song. Kyo looked fidgety again.  
"What's up, Kyo?" I asked as we all walked down the street.  
He looked at me. No doubt looking at what I was wearing. I'd been wearing one of my dark denim miniskirts that was ripped along the bottom, black and purple, horizontally striped stockings, my favorite boots, a baggy black shirt that was off the shoulder, and a grey tank beneath.  
"I swear, your sense of style is so odd." He said, looking away.  
I grew irritated. "AT LEAST I HAVE ONE, MISTER CARGO PANTS AND HOODIE EV-ER-Y-DAY!" I huffed and crossed my arms. "Geez. You know, it took me forever to make these."  
"Huh? Make?" Kyo asked.  
"What do you mean, Miss Rhinestone?" Yuki asked.  
"You guys didn't know?" I asked smirking.  
"Cady designs her own clothes." Tohru said. "I figured you guys would've noticed it by now."  
"It's how I make some extra money." I cooed.  
"Extra…money?" Yuki asked.  
"Well…those senior girls from the cultural festival…I didn't know that you were going to be wearing it! I'm really sorry, Yuki!" I said, sweat dropping.  
Yuki flinched. "You…designed that dress?"  
"Yeah?" I then received a punch in the head. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS GOING TO BE FOR THEM SO I USED THEIR MEASUREMENTS! I SWEAR: IF I'D KNOWN THAT THEY WANTED IT TO BE FOR YOU, I WOULD NEVER HAVE DESIGNED IT THE WAY I DID!"  
"We're here!" Tohru said, breaking up the fight.  
We walked inside. It was a fabric store…sort of.  
"Well…that's ironic and awkward." I murmured.  
I heard Kyo stifle a laugh.  
"I'm sorry. We're closed today." A soft voice called.  
A young girl wearing an adorable maid costume came out. She had brown hair in pigtails and glasses. I was astounded by the stitch work.  
But that's not what sent me into an even worse state of shock.  
"Mine," Ayame's voice came out. "We need to left this…hem…"  
Ayame stared at us. He was wearing a wedding dressing, cooing Yuki's name as he rushed towards his younger brother. Kyo and Yuki and Tohru were all petrified.  
As for me…  
"PWAHAHAHAHA! AHAHA! AHA! AHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
I was crying from laughing so hard and was now on the floor, kicking my legs like a kid. I couldn't help it! He actually looked _good_ in it!  
Anyway, after that little fiasco, Ayame explained that a man had costume ordered it. Then…  
"Cady! I must know where you got these clothes!" Ayame asked me, grabbing my hands and pulling me to stand so he could inspect them.  
"Sorry! These are_ Rhinestone Originals_!" I said.  
"_Rhinestone_-AH! You designed and made these!"  
"Yuppers!" I said, twirling around.  
"Simply stunning, Cady! It reveals the rebel within you. Truly excellent work!"  
"Thanks, Ayaa!" I said, cooing.  
Mine then came in, noticing the likeness between Yuki and Ayame. As soon as Yuki figured out that Mine Kuramae (That's her full name) was Ayame's assistant, he asked if it was her uniform.  
After we got the color scheme conversation figured out (which I gladly joined), Mine spotted me and Tohru.  
Suddenly, we were dragged into the back by Mine. Well, at least Tohru was. I kinda just shrugged and followed her.

_** *~Kyo's POV*~**_

As soon as Yuki and I recovered from Mine kidnapping Tohru and Cady, I explored the shop a little.  
Ayame and Yuki spoke in private. I didn't really care. I was still in a bit of shock that I never noticed that Cady was so into designing clothes. I guess…I still don't know some things about her.  
"Kyo, what are you doing?" Ayame asked as I stood outside.  
"Thinking. What's it to ya?"  
"You didn't know about Cady's talent, did you?"  
"Shuddup."  
Ayame took me back in.  
I saw Tohru wearing a princess dress. Not really my taste. Yuki liked it though.  
"Cady! Please come out!" Tohru begged. "You look great-"  
"I feel…ridiculous." I heard her growl.  
"Mine, please pull out Cady." Ayame asked.  
"C'mon, Cady. It's okay. You look great." The assisstant said comfortingly.  
I heard Cady let out a sigh of defeat.  
She came out. She was wearing an outfit that fit her perfectly.  
It was a samurai outfit. When I saw her face, she seemed angry but her blushing face…she looked cute. There was only one thing missing…  
"Ayame, did you bring it here?" I asked him.  
Ayame blinked for a moment. "Oh! Yes! I forgot! It's on the third shelf over there."  
"Thanks."  
I walked to the shelf. Cady was the only one out of the loop. I found it. It was a long object wrapped in black paper. I walked up to Cady and handed it to her.  
"What's this?" She asked.  
"Open it and find out." I said, trying not to sound soft. Cady blinked and opened it. I heard her gasp as she saw it.

_** *~Cady's POV*~**_

Kyo walked away to wherever.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
Everyone just smiled. I knew I'd just have to-  
Kyo approached with a strange looking gift.  
"What's this?" I asked as he handed it to me.  
"Open it and find out." He said irritably.  
I blinked, opening it. When I unwrapped it, I gasped. It was a katana. It's sheath was black. I drew the blade. It was clean and beautiful.  
I turned it and saw an engraving.

_ "You can go on living as much as your heart believes"_

I read it and became watery eyed. I sheathed the sword before I did something stupid.  
"I…Kyo?"  
"Yeah. Tohru, Yuki, and me all chipped in. We wanted to make it up to you. Ya know…for the incident at the lake with your wooden one." Kyo said, scratching the back of his head nonchalantly.  
I stared in shock. I then smiled. "Thanks, guys. Thank you…thank you so much."  
We left. As soon as we were all pretty far away so that Mine wouldn't see, I hugged them all. Thankfully, the street was empty so we didn't have to worry when Tohru accidentally got Yuki and Kyo, causing them to transform and me to fall.  
I laughed at them.  
"Sorry. I just didn't wanna do that in front of Mine. She seems like the hugging type so I didn't wanna take a chance."  
They laughed at me then changed back, scaring the hell outta me and Tohru.

Upon arriving I heard a familiar voice speaking with Shigure's.  
"So, she's doing all right?" The voice said.  
"Yes. She's quite a strong girl." Shigure responded.  
Kyo and the others all walked in to see who it was.  
"Hello." The man's voice said. "My name is-"  
"Samuel!" I shouted as I walked in. I hugged the man tightly. "Hey! It's been forever!"  
"Arcadia! You've grown!" He said, hugging me back. I pulled away and looked at him.  
The man was at least the same age as Shigure. He had blonde hair that was cut short. There was a small hoop in his left ear and he had greenish-blue eyes. Yes. He's American.  
"Of course! It's been almost eleven years!" I said, waving my hands around.  
He shuffled my hair. This…was the man I hired to investigate about the deaths of mine and Tohru's mother.  
"Uh, Cady?" Tohru asked.  
"Oh! Guys, this is Samuel Parker. He and my mother were close friends. He's like an uncle. This is Tohru Honda and Yuki and Kyo Sohma."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Cady, there are things I must discuss with you. Do you mind if we step outside?"  
"Sure. I need to talk to you too." I said cheerfully.  
Samuel and I stepped outside.  
"I've gotten some development on the case." Samuel said in English.  
"I see." I responded in the same language. "And?"  
Samuel let out a sigh. "It was a freak accident."  
"So I was suspicious over nothing?" Samuel nodded. "That figures. How about Tengu?"  
"It seems that it'll awaken on the night of your seventeenth birthday." I flinched. That was coming pretty soon. A couple of weeks to be precise. "Arcadia…are you afraid?"  
I paused for a moment. "Of course I am. Who wouldn't be afraid of something…" I put my hand on the stomach of my shirt. "What if…" My hand clenched. "Kyo or Tohru or Yuki or Shigure, or anyone gets hurt? If it's my fault…if it's because of Tengu…I'd never forgive myself."  
"I understand. Cady."  
"Hm?"  
"It's good to see you again." He said this in Japanese.  
I punched and he caught my fist. I smiled broadly. "It's good to see you too, Master." I said in Japanese.  
I saw someone anime fall out of the corner of my eye. I then saw Yuki and Kyo piled over one another.  
"Well, hey, howdy, hey. What're you guys doing?" I asked them.  
"Did you just call him Master?" They both asked.  
"Well of course! He taught me all my fighting techniques. Sam and I are pretty close. He's not exactly fatherly material but an uncle, like I said."  
Samuel and I caught up. I told him everything that was going on, nixing the part about the curse and my attacks. Soon enough…  
"So, you're Kyo, eh?" Samuel said as the red head walked by.  
"Uh, yeah?" Kyo said, mildly confused.  
"By what Cady's told me, you've been giving her a hard time-"  
"SAM!" I shouted.  
He ignored me. "-But I also hear you've been quite kind to her. Are you two dating?"  
Me and Kyo froze up.  
"Time for dinner!" Tohru's voice rang through the house.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven: Awkward Dinner And Ritsu**_

We all sat at dinner. Samuel sat between me and Kyo.  
Can you say "Awkward?"  
…Good.  
"So, then, this man taught you all your fighting techniques?" Shigure asked.  
"Yuppers!"  
"That explains why you're so brave in fighting off weirdoes, bears, Black Haru, and Kyo."  
"Huh? Black Haru?" Samuel asked.  
"He's another Sohma. His real name is Hatsuharu but we all just call him Haru. Usually, he's pretty stoic and doesn't really say much. That's White Haru. When he snaps, he's uncontrollable. That's his nickname when he's like that: Black Haru."  
"So, how bad are we talking?"  
"You don't wanna know." Me, Yuki, and Kyo said at once.  
After a while, Samuel said goodbye. He had to go back to America the next morning. I felt a little sad to see him leaving but it couldn't be helped. I waved goodbye from the door. As soon as he was out of sight, I turned back around and walked into the house.  
"Hey." A rough voice said.  
I looked up after taking off my shoes to see a set of familiar red eyes. "Yo." I said.  
"So, you didn't tell him about…ya know…the curse right?" Kyo asked.  
"I'm not stupid." I said, slightly insulted. "I'm pretty good at keeping secrets. I'm keeping some from you after living with you for almost a year aren't I?"  
"SHUT UP! YOU'RE A REAL WISEASS, YA KNOW THAT!" He shouted. I just smiled. Kyo grunted. "So, what is it you were saying in English? Tohru said she recognized it but her English isn't good enough. I heard my name mixed in their along with that stupid dog, damn rat, and Tohru. What's up?"  
"Nothing you should get worried about. He was just asking the names of the others I was staying with. That's all."  
Kyo stared hard at me.  
I walked away, brushing off the look.  
When I walked into my room, I noticed Kyo following me.  
"Kyo?" I asked, turning around. He was staring really hard at me. The door closed behind him. I could tell he wanted to talk about something. "What's-"  
Before I could finish, I was against the wall. Kyo's hands were on either side of my head, blocking me from escape like a barrier. I was shocked to look up and see Kyo's eyes angry…but concerned at once.  
"K-Kyo?" I asked, nervous. I didn't like being trapped. It scared me.  
"What's going on? You've been having attacks a lot more lately. What's happening to you, Cady?" He asked. His voice was too low and his bangs covered his eyes. I couldn't tell what was wrong with him.  
"It's nothing, Kyo." I said, faking a smile as best as I could. "I'm fine. I've been having to deal with it for a very long time. I can make it through this no matter what. Stop being so worried about-"  
"Dammit! Why are you lying!" He asked, shouting at me with anger.

_** ~*Yuki's POV*~**_

I was reading some paperwork for the student council when I heard Kyo's voice.  
"What's going on? You've been having attacks a lot more lately. What's happening to you, Cady?"  
There was silence. I cracked the door open to see Kyo holding his hands beside Miss Rhinestone head. She was trapped against the wall. She stared at him for a moment, thinking about her response.  
_ Attacks? Is Miss Rhinestone sick with-_  
"It's nothing, Kyo." She faked a smile that would've been convincing to anyone who didn't know better. "I'm fine. I've been having to deal with it for a very long time. I can make it through this no matter what." She seemed convincing. "Stop being so worried about-"  
"Dammit! Why are you lying?" Kyo asked her angrily. Miss Rhinestone seemed very shocked for a moment. "I know that you're lying." Fear slapped her in the face. "I know what you're hiding. I know about-"  
"What do you mean, Kyo?" She was trying to confirm what she was hearing.  
"I know about…about…it." Kyo said the last part very faintly. "The time we were at the lake house…when you were having an attack…I swear that I had seem transparent wings."  
This shocked Miss Rhinestone and terrified her. She was shaking now.  
I wanted to stop but…  
_ Wings? Miss Rhinestone's wings? What's going on?_  
"I overheard what you were telling Hatori and Tohru. I know about Ten-"  
Miss Rhinestone covered his mouth and pinned him to the ground, using the wall to push off. Kyo and I were both shocked.  
"Don't you dare speak its name." She said in a low voice. "That thing…never. Okay?"  
Kyo and Miss Rhinestone stared at each other for a moment more. Finally, Kyo nodded. She stood up, helping him along the way.  
"Can you…leave me alone for a while?" She asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
"Sure."  
Kyo was leaving! I dashed to my bedroom.  
After I heard the Cat retreat to the roof, I stayed in my room, wondering what just happened.  
_ Wings…wings…Ten…What's the Ten?_

_** *~Cady's POV*~**_

Tohru and I were walking home from school. It was a fairly nice day. I had just about another two weeks until Tohru and I would've been here for a year. Ironic really considering that it would be my birthday in two weeks.  
"So, are you excited about your birthday, Cady?" Tohru asked.  
"Not really."  
"Huh? Why not? You're turning seventeen! How can you not be excite-Oh." She looked at me very seriously. At least, as serious as Tohru could get. "You'll be transforming that night…won't you?"  
I nodded, hesitantly, slowly.  
"Don't worry. You'll be okay. Should we tell Hatori?"  
I contemplated it. Would it really be all right to tell him? After mulling it over, I looked at Tohru. "I'll tell him when I see him next. I don't wanna call him and freak him out while he's at work."  
"That's probably a good id-"  
"!" A woman's voice shouted.  
Me and Tohru jumped. I saw a young woman wearing a pretty kimono. She had long, light brown hair and looked very familiar somehow.  
"Oh! My bag. I've torn my bag." She said.  
Tohru ran to help her. "Here. Let me help you."  
I helped her too. They were fruit books that she was carrying. Okay. Weird.  
"I am so sorry." She said. "I'm so useless. I can't even carry a bag. Why must I be so stupid? I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE COME TO VISIT SHIGURE'S AT HIS HOUSE! I'M SO SORRY!"  
"Excuse me," I said. "Are you…Ritsu?"  
The woman stared at me. She started going off saying she was sorry to the whole world and everyone who shared her name.  
Now I remember, the hot spring hostess at the Sohma Hot Springs. She told me and Tohru that her child was the monkey of the zodiac.  
We all sat in the living room. Shigure began fanning himself.  
"My, my. The ever timid Ritsu has ventured out to pay me a visit." He said as nonchalantly as ever.  
Ritsu shyly answered. She was really pretty. Apparently, she was around eighteen. Maybe, she could be a really good-  
"It's very nice to meet you, Ritsu!" Tohru said. "In fact, I'm certain that Cady and I got to meet another girl from the Zodiac."  
Ritsu seemed stunned and Shigure's face shadowed.  
It clicked!  
I put my hand over my mouth as I bit back a laugh, similar to the one Shigure had when we first met Hatsuharu and he saw Haru as a cow with a sick Yuki on his back.  
Shigure saw this. He gave me a look that said "You figured it out?" to which I shot my ever-knowing smile.  
I couldn't believe it. Ritsu…was a _man_!  
It took all my concentration to not smile, let alone laugh. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.  
Shigure started teasing Ritsu and Yuki came home, seeing Ritsu.  
"Well you haven't changed. especially the way you dress."  
"AHHHH! I'M SO SORRY!" The way Yuki kinda sighed plus the expression on his face equaled in me believing his exact thoughts were: "No. Hasn't changed." At least, something along those lines. My math was never very good.  
As Ritsu carried on, Shigure hit Ritsu's side. Ritsu immediately calmed down and collapsed on the floor.  
I blinked then turned to Shigure. "Okay. You've gotta teach me that." I said without much expression.  
Shigure smiled at me.  
Tohru left to serve some tea. She came back in as Ritsu was about to leave.  
They carried on and I heard a loud crash.  
"Miss Honda, are you all right?" Yuki asked fearfully.  
"I'm fine. But what about…Ritsu?"  
Ritsu started freaking out because he caused Tohru to break the glass.  
He almost stepped on the shards.  
"Oh, Ritsu! Look out!"  
Tohru started to push him back but accidentally hugged him.  
_***POOF***_  
He transformed into a monkey.  
I couldn't help it.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter came spilling out like poison. I couldn't help it. Tohru was freaking out and the look on Ritsu-Monkey's face was just priceless. I was on the ground laughing at it. I just couldn't help it. I was crying from laughing so hard.  
I got the first aid kit and began walking to the living room.  
"May I?" Yuki asked.  
"Sure." I said, passing the kit to him. "Anything to get closer to Toto, right?" I asked, winking.  
He blushed. "Uh! Well-I-Uh-Ah!"  
I smiled. "Yuki, there's no use in hiding it from me. I got you figured out pretty well. You may act like you don't really care too much but I can tell that you really like Tohru."  
Yuki just blushed. "P-Please don't-"  
I held up my pinky. "I promise. Pinky swear." Yuki smiled at my childish vow and took my pinky in his. I recited the poem. "_Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye. This promise I make shall not be told. And those who keep it are truly gold_."  
I made Yuki almost die laughing as he fell on the floor! Shigure came in.  
"WHAT'S GOING!" He shouted, seeing Yuki on the ground.  
I was significantly freaking out too. "I BROKE YUKI!" I said, waving my arms anime style. "HOW THE HELL DO WE FIX HIM!"  
This just made Yuki laugh harder. He was laughing at about the same level I did when I saw Ayame in a dress and Ritsu and Tohru freak out.

_*Click*_

I stepped outside. Tohru and I were looking for Ritsu.  
"Dear God, please send a bolt of lightning to strike me down!" Ritsu prayed as he stood on the roof.  
"NO! RITSU! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Tohru shouted.  
I stood next to Yuki and Shigure. "How'd he get up there?" I asked absently.  
Ritsu began apologizing to Tohru for telling not telling her that he was a boy. He also said that he must've seemed ridiculous in that outfit.  
"So, he does know it's weird to dress as a girl. Huh." I said.  
"NO! IN FACT, I THOUGHT YOU LOOKED REALLY CUTE IN THAT DRESS! I WASN'T BOTHERED AT ALL!" Tohru shouted.  
"Not helping." Me and Shigure said at once.  
"I'm such a good for nothing coward! I know that I'm a thief for robbing this world of air by living but I can't find myself to jump-"  
"DON'T SAY THAT!" A voice shouted. I only realized that it was me that said it.

* * *

**_A/N: I made Cady snap again. I just realized that i didn't do this at the end. But what do you think of my little Ritsu moments? Pretty cool huh? I know Yuki was Out Of Character (OOC) with the laughing but i recited that poem to a "robot" (Theoretical. She never really has any emotions) and she died laughing. So, it's all good. I don't own Furuba...blah blah blah...Cady, Samuel, and Tengu are mine._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve: Talking About Suicide & Planning The Opening Ceremony**_

_** *~Yuki's POV*~**_

I saw Ritsu on the roof.  
"How'd he get up there?" Cady said absently.  
Time passed and the next thing that happened shocked me.  
"I'm such a good for nothing coward! I know that I'm a thief for robbing this world of air by living but I can't find myself to jump-"  
"DON'T SAY THAT!" Cady shouted angrily. We all looked at her. She was at her breaking point. "Only a true coward takes his own life! Those who are so selfish as to kill themselves…for the sake of what they think is better? Those are the real cowards in this world! Ritsu, you're much braver than you realize." She said the last part in her usual soft tone. She had a smile on her face. "Who cares if you think dressing like a girl makes you comfortable. Have you noticed what _I'm_ wearing?" She was wearing the boys uniform.  
I stared at Cady as she spoke. She was reaching out to him. She knew his pain. I remembered the day I found her in the supply closet, buried under boxes. I remembered the tears that flowed down her face, the tears she held for so long. I remember how she shook in anger at what she'd said to her mother. I remember her saying that she wanted to commit suicide.  
"Ritsu…you have true courage because you live. We're all looking for our place in the world. Sometimes, it's less obvious so we overlook it but it's still there." She put her hand on her chest and looked down. "It'll take a long time for those wounds to heal. The ones that make you feel so worthless, it hurts but…" She looked up at him with determination. "Someday, someone will look at you and say "I was born to be with you." but they won't be able to say that to a dead man!"  
She made her point. Ritsu stared at her. Ritsu began to turn when his foot slipped! Tohru covered her eyes in fear.  
Ritsu was about to hit the ground when Cady grabbed him and broke his fall with her own body. She slid on the ground and hit one of the beams incredibly hard.  
"Cady!" Tohru shouted, running over.  
Ritsu got off of her. Cady was unconscious. "W-Wake up, Cady!" He said, shaking her shoulders.  
We all ran over. I picked up her head and looked at the back of it, feeling for any blood. Nothing but hair.  
"She's okay. She just got hit pretty hard." I said to Tohru. She relaxed a little.  
"I-I'll carry her." Ritsu said, picking up Cady bridal style. He limped on his right foot.  
"Ri, your ankle." Shigure said.  
"I twisted it." He said meekly as anime tears fountain-ed out of his eyes. We all sweat dropped.

_*Click*_

"DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE RITSU AND HATORI DOING HERE!" Kyo said, coming in just after Ritsu tried to be assertive.  
"Ritsu sprained his ankle." Hatori said. "And Cady saved his life by breaking his fall. However, she ended up hitting her head pretty hard and was knocked out. She'll be all right. She may wake up any-"  
"Yo." We all saw Cady. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans (pale blue, slight tear on the left cuff, and patches at the holes of Skele-cats) and her baseball tee shirt for the Arizona Diamond Backs.  
"C-Cady!" Ritsu said. "Are you all right! I'm so sorry about-"  
"Save it. You sprained your ankle?" She asked.  
"Oh! Uh…y-yes. I did but you were-"  
"Calm down." She said, putting her hand on his head. "I'm all right. I'm alive, aren't I?" She asked the last part with her comfort smile. She stood straight. "Sorry I worried you all." She said.  
I found myself smiling. She was a quick healer all the time. That was no question.

_ "Don't you ever speak it's name."_

Her words echoed in my mind. Then…I remembered how she got stabbed. The next day she seemed perfectly fine. How was that?  
"Miss Rhinestone." I said. "Can you help me with something?" I said, pointing towards the kitchen.  
"Sure thing." She said, confused. We stood in the kitchen. "So, what's up?"  
"I was wondering…are you…sick with something?" I said slowly.  
"Huh?"  
"Well…I heard Kyo starting to say something. Ten…that's all I got."  
She looked worried for an instant but regained composure. "No, I'm not. It's just something that happened in fourth grade. I've got these scars on my back that are really embarrassing. They sometimes hurt."  
"So that's what Kyo meant by attacks?"  
"Uh-huh! Tohru and I called it the "Tension Bridge Incident" because I got hurt when we were crossing a bridge. I was freaking out and it made me pretty tense."  
She was lying. It's obvious she was trying to cover something up but…  
"All right. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

_** ~*Cady's POV*~**_

It had been three days since Ritsu stayed with us. It was early in the morning. I came in to see Ritsu running around the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. Kyo's face made me smirk.  
"What's going on?" I asked, standing next to Hatori.  
"Kyo came in after Shigure made a comment about Tohru. Then he wanted some milk but you were all out. Tohru said she'd run to the store but then Ritsu came in with a bowl of milk and cereal. You can piece the rest together right?"  
"Yup." I popped the "P" in my word. I thought this was amusing. I started thinking about what would happen if I locked Ritsu in a room with hidden cameras and just before I close the door I told him "It's all your fault."  
I shuddered. _Geez. I'm getting darker every day._  
_"That's probably my fault."_ A voice whispered.  
_ That figures. I guess I'll be hearing you for a while huh?_  
_ "Yes, dearest Cady."_  
This voice was musical and entrancing. I'm surprised that no one noticed anything wrong with me as I stared out the window.  
I was interrupted by Ritsu's freak out when Yuki came it, asking what the commotion was.  
"Cady," Shigure sang. "Would you like to try it?"  
I shrugged and everyone but Ritsu and Shigure were curious. I jabbed him with the wooden spoon that was next to me and Ritsu immediately fell on the ground, completely relaxed.  
Shigure cracked up laughing and Tohru started to giggle.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Kyo shouted.  
I put my hand on my forehead. "Kyo, it's too early."  
"WHY WOULD YOU LET THAT STUPID MUTT TEACH YOU THIS KINDA STUFF!"  
I looked at him and yawned. "Why? Because it was funny. Excuse me for being one to enjoy good humor, Princess Kyo-Kyo." I said.  
Shigure cracked up laughing and so did Tohru as Hatori smiled and Yuki had to put his hand over his mouth. Kyo was blushing bright red. He was shouting random nonsense.  
I went to the fridge and popped a leek in my mouth.  
"HOW CAN YOU EAT THAT CRAP?"  
"What? I like it raw. It's better that way. Cooked leeks are nasty. In any case, I'm surprised leeks are you worries right now, Princess Kyo-Kyo."  
Shigure and Tohru started laughing harder.  
"CADY!" He growled half shouting.  
I grew irritated and popped a leek in his mouth. Kyo immediately passed it.  
Yuki cracked and laughed so hard.  
"CRAP! HATORI!" I shouted, flailing my arms as my half-eaten leek fell outta my mouth. "YUKI BROKE AGAIN!"  
Everyone in the kitchen laughed. I was seriously freaking out though because I never really heard Yuki laughed before today…and when I "pinky promised" not to spill Yuki's secret.

After school, I came home to see Ritsu giving Shigure a bag of jelly buns.  
He left the room. "Seriously?" I said. "Three dozen?" I looked to see that Shigure had a devious look in his eye. It hit me. "Ah. Tohru's magic right?" I inquired.  
Shigure nodded with a goofy smile.  
"Shigure, why do you do such irrational things?" Hatori said. He then turned to me. "How was your day, Cady?"  
"It was okay I guess. The Arts Festival is rolling 'round and I'm going to help with the opening and closing ceremonies. I want to do something that'll get everyone wired up for the festival. Do you two have any ideas? I've already got the closing set up so no worries about it but…"  
Everyone thought for a moment. We finally stopped because Shigure got a phone call from his editor.  
I waved and went into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of Dr. Pepper first, I walked to my room. I pulled out my iPod and put on the big headphones. They were Skull Candy headphones. Black with a white skull on each ear. I fell on my bed as the music ran through my ears. I had a lot of homework and my music helped me focus.

_** *~Kyo's POV*~**_

I jumped onto the balcony below the roof that led to my room. I decided to talk to Cady.  
When I walked up and knocked, there was no answer.  
"Hey, Cady." I called. No answer. I opened the door. "Cady, are you ok-" I saw her. She was asleep at her desk with headphones over her ears.  
I smiled and stepped up to her. I shook her shoulder. Nothing. I shook my head and carefully removed the headset. I heard the music and put my ear to it.  
_"Shut your mouth! Try not to panic! Just shut your mouth! If you can do it! Shut your mouth! Try not to panic! Just shut your mouth! If you can do it! Just shut your mouth!"_  
I sweat dropped.  
_ She falls asleep to this?_  
I finally put down the headphones and shook her shoulder again.  
"Cady, wake up. You fell asleep studying." I said gently.  
She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me sleepily.  
"Hm? Kyo?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry. I fell asleep right?"  
"Yeah."  
"What'd ya need? You usually don't come into my room unless you need to talk about something."  
"I just wanted to see how the opening ceremony thing was going."  
"Oh. Well, Tohru, Uo, Hana, and me are going to get together and do a cheer routine. I think it'd be really cool. It's just the thing to get the guests wound up for the festival."  
She seemed so proud of it. I smiled at her and nodded. "That sounds like fun."  
She nodded with a tired smile. Cady yawned. She dropped her head back into her arms.  
"So what're you doing for the closing ceremony?"  
"I'm singing the song I wrote." She said, looking at me.  
"Song?"  
She just smiled knowingly. She chuckled. "You'll see, Kyo-Kyo."  
I grew irritated. "QUIT CALLING ME KYO-KYO DAMMIT!"  
She just smiled a little more. She looked exhausted. I smiled back at her a little too.  
"C'mon, Cady. You're tired."  
"No crap." She said in a tired voice. She wasn't going to move. So, I picked her up. Cady was fairly light, even for a girl as tall as her. I laid her down in bed. She clutched onto my shirt.  
"What is it?" She looked up at me…looking worried. "Cady, what's wrong? I can tell when something's up. C'mon. Tell me." I put my hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever." She was staring at me worriedly.  
Finally, she turned her back to me. "It's nothing. never mind."  
"Cady?"  
"Kyo…I'm really tired."

* * *

**_A/N: Fweh! Done! This takes a few minutes cuz i gotta make sure i get all the thought sequences italicized and make sure that everything isn't awkwardly worded. I do not own Furuba. Just Cady and the Tengu idea. I just used the name. I originally remembered Tengu from the name of the first boss in the Gameboy Advance game "Pocky & Rocky with Becky". I just liked the name and i remember him being a bird. I also don't own the song that was playing on Cady's iPod. The title is "Shut Your Mouth" by Garbage. Pretty cool band. If you've ever watched _"William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet"_ with Leonardo DiCaprio, they played the song "#1 Crush". Very sexy song. Please review._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: Opening Ceremony And "Going Under" With A Little Change**_

_** ~*Cady's POV*~**_

"Yo!" I said to my friends. "You girls ready for a quick review?"  
"Yeah!" Uo said. "I can't wait to see this."  
I showed them the video on my phone that I'd composed.  
It ended.  
"So what song is it going to be too?" Tohru asked.  
"_Sailor No Fuku._" I said simply.  
"I love that song!" Some random voice said behind me.  
I turned to see four girls. There was one right in front of me. She had blonde hair and big blue eyes. She looked adorable. Like an actual girl version of Momiji.  
"Hey, sorry bout her." The spunky one said. "She's a total dork for this kinda stuff." This girl had brown hair and grayish eyes. She was adorable and clearly the street girl of the group.  
"Excuse me but…" One girl with purplish hair said. This girl's hair was short and cut neatly.  
"We were wondering if…" The other girl said. TWINS!  
"We could join your cheer routine." The twins said in unison.  
I stared at them. They all wanted to join. I put my chin in my hand. "Ya know," I said, turning to Uo, Hana, and Tohru. "It could do well. Backup dancers will add more to the appeal. And if you think about it, we'll be subjecting to male approval through using different varieties of girls and SHIGURE'S RUBBED OFF ON ME! UGH!"  
Uo just cracked up laughing. "Yeah. I figured that would happen to one of ya. Now back to the first topic. I think you're right. We could use the extra help, Cady."  
"All who agree the first years should join us," I began. "Say 'I'."  
"I!" Uo, Hana, and Tohru said.  
I turned to the girls. "You're in. Here's the routine." I showed them the video.

For the next week, we practiced for hours after school. I learned that our music loving girl was named Miyuki. The twins were Yuko and Naga. The spunky one was Kogame. They were good girls. I liked Yuko. She seemed to be a little more mature in the group but I liked Kogame too. She was more of a street smarts kinda girl.  
For an hour after everyone left, I'd stay after school to rehearse my song on the piano in the band room. I was ready. I had to be.

_** ~*Kyo's POV*~**_

I sat next to Hatori in the auditorium. It was the opening ceremony for the Arts Festival. Yuki stepped up to the microphone before the huge stage curtains.  
"As Student Council President, I welcome you all to the Kaibara High Arts Festival!" He announced. The crowd applauded. "Now, we have a lot of events. We'll have performance by a local band from the Yukito Club, Asylum's Insanity-" Cheering then. Yuki just chuckled. "A few games. A Cosplay café, and much more. For the opening ceremony, I'd like you to all give a round of applause to first years: Miyuki Asahina, Yuko and Naga Chunin, and Kogame Fujioka; and second years: Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanagima, Tohru Honda, and Arcadia Rhinestone." More cheering. "They will be doing a cheer routine to get us all in the mood to enjoy the festival."  
Everyone cheered as the curtains opened to reveal the girls all wearing matching uniforms. Cady and Tohru stood by each other. Hana was at Cady's other side and Uo was on the other side of Tohru.  
Cady put her hands on her hips and the pompoms shuffled. "All right! Let's do this!"  
"Sure." Tohru said.  
"Okay." Hana.  
Uo scoffed. "Quit screwing around and start!" She mockingly snapped. A quick comedy skit.  
They started the dance. I watched Cady the whole time. She was amazing. They'd kept their routine top secret. Now I get why. They even taped black cloths to the windows before each routine. No access allowed.  
They finished the routine. It was quiet for a moment.  
"WAY TO GO, RHINESTONE!" Some random guy cheered. Everyone was cheering wildly. The girls themselves cheered. Finally, Cady took a breath. She stepped forward to the microphone.  
Yuki nodded. "Hello, Kaibara High!" Cady said. Everyone cheered. "I hope you enjoyed that little piece! So, I now officially declare this Arts Festival…" She took a huge party popper. "_Open_!" She shouted as she pulled the string. Confetti was everyone.  
I couldn't stop myself from laughing. She was trying to keep steady.

I found her backstage, drinking some water. I clamped my hand on her shoulder. I slipped her favorite piece of candy in her mouth as she opened her mouth to reprimand me. Green Shocker.  
Cady stared at me. I looked at the outfit she was wearing.  
It was a black, gothic Lolita dress. The hem of the skirt came to her knees and it was sleeveless. She wore converse low tops with it. She wore a black choker with it. Her gloves were laced and came to just below her elbows.  
She swallowed the candy. "Kyo, I'm a little nervous."  
"Why? You've been able to perform before just fine."  
"Yeah! But they didn't know me personally! If I screw up (In front of the entire school no less!), they'll hold it against me for life! Kyo, I'm real-MMPH!" She said the last part against my lips. I pulled away and looked her deep in the eye, noticing that her hair was down to her chin now. The more time had passed, the darker it had gotten. Maybe it would just become black. Cady was blushing a little.  
"You've got this, Arcadia." I said seriously. "You're a great performer. Just relax."  
She stared at me, then looked down.

_** ~*Cady's POV*~**_

"You've got this, Arcadia." He said it so seriously! "You're a great performer. Just relax."  
I didn't know what to say. I stared at his red shaded eyes for a moment more then looked down at his chest. I closed my eyes. I took a deep inhale through my nose then exhaled slowly from my lips.  
I looked up at him. I was more motivated than ever before. "Thank you, Kyo-Kyo." I said with a wink. I shoved him the direction of the stairs. He looked at me in confusion. "Don't you want a good seat to see the show?"  
He smiled and stole a kiss on my forehead. "Good luck!" He shouted before leaving.

_** ~*Akito's POV*~**_

_ So she's performing here?_ I thought to myself as I slipped discretely into the auditorium. From where I stood, I could see Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, and Tohru. They stood, chatting about whatever they were when the audience cheered.  
Three of the band members ran onto the stage. One girl took bass, one blonde headed boy took the guitar, and the orange headed boy took the drums. They began playing as strange music played in the background.  
"_Long…lost words whisper slowly…to me…_" A voice echoed as they played. Slowly, I saw a figure walked onto the stage with a microphone in hand. "_Still can't find what keeps me here._" The voice was whimsical. I saw the light silhouetting her body. She was slender with almost black hair that was down to her chin. She wore a Gothic dress, lacey black gloves, converse shoes, and a plain black choker. The music stopped for a moment. The lights became brighter. It was Cady! "_I know you're still there!_"  
I listened to the lyrics. I thought the song was lovely. She finished and everyone was cheering. She was smiling as everyone cheered.  
"Hello, Kaibara High!" She shouted. Everyone cheered louder. "You guys want more!" Even louder cheers.  
She was a magnificent singer. I didn't think someone could be so lovely until this point. The pulses surged through my body. My heart began to beat irregularly. I was running another fever. I had enough. I left.

_** ~*Cady's POV*~**_

I watched as Akito fled the auditorium. I continued my song.  
"_GOING UNDER!_" The audience shouted as I held my mic out to them.  
I continued my song. I finished and sat backstage casually on a couch that was randomly there.  
I crossed my left leg over my right and rested my left cheek into hand. I was getting bored again. My back started to pulse.  
Damn. I scanned my mental calendar. Tomorrow's my birthday… I looked up at the ceiling. It's been a whole year since I started living with Kyo. Weird. The time has almost vanished from us.  
"_Cady_?" Tohru said. I looked up. Tohru, Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, and Kyo all had confused expressions. I blinked. "Cady, what-Your hair. It's pitch black. Did you dye it?"  
"Huh? What ya talkin' 'bout, Toto?"  
"It's longer too." Shigure said. "Wasn't it at your shoulders when you were on stage?"  
"Before the show, it was to her chin." Kyo said.  
"Is it…" Tohru began. She mouthed the word. The word that made me run to the nearest mirror as soon as she mouthed it. "Tengu."  
I found the hand mirror. My hair was down to past my shoulders. My eyes were glowing deep red too.  
"Arcadia," Hatori began. "Your back…"  
I dropped the mirror. It shattered. I ran out as fast as I could past them. "I-I'm sorry. I have to go!"  
I ran as fast as I could.

* * *

**_A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn! Sorry! COuldn't help it. The cheer routine is the same routine used in Lucky Star. A hilarious anime. Just click this link for the video. .com/watch?v=7UI7WyTI37g_**

**_It's hard to see Uo and Hana do the dance. I had to add those other four girls for the balance to work perfectly. If you're wondering who's who and you've watched Lucky Star before, Cady and Tohru would be in Kagami and Konata's places. Uo and Hana would be in Tsukasa and Miyuki's places._**

**_Now, the songs that Cady sung today are not owned by me. They are owned by (The Greatest Band Ever) Evanescence! I listened to their live concert album "_Anywhere But Home_" while writing this chapter and had to do it._**

**_And breathe! Please review._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen: It's My Birthday…**_

I stood outside, panting. I was shaking all over. I was in the forest.  
The pulsing surged through my body.  
"C-Cady!" _Hatori?_ I looked over my shoulder. There stood Kyo. Behind him, Hatori.  
"S-Stay away, g-guys." I panted.  
"Cady!" _Tohru?_  
Suddenly, someone hugged me. _Tohru…_  
"C-Cady! It's okay! It's Tengu, right? Right? Cady, you have to stop running away!"  
"T…Tohru…" I said. I felt like crying.  
"Cady…" I felt another set of arms wrap around me. "It's okay."  
"Kyo…" I mumbled. I gripped the back of his shirt. The pain was surging through me now. I grunted in pain then fell to my knees as the sound of Hatori's wristwatch beeping went off. It was midnight now.  
"Cady!" Tohru shouted.  
My powers were awakening now. I gripped Kyo's shirt as the burning coursed through me. The sound of cloth tearing came from behind me. The boxed in feeling I had on my back was released as soon as my wings shot out.  
Kyo held onto my tightly as I shook in pain. That was only the beginning. The pain became more intense. It seemed like hours had passed before it all finally ended.  
"Why is this happening?" Yuki asked.  
"B-Because…" I gasped, the pain subsiding. "It's my birthday…" I passed out, my wings limping alongside as well.

_** ~*Kyo's POV*~**_

I saw wings shoot out from Cady's back. They were charcoal black wings. They were twitching but stretched out. Slowly, they lowered. Cady stopped shaking after a moment. Her pain must've been settling.  
She was panting as she held onto me.  
"Why is this happening?" Yuki asked.  
Cady gasped again. "B-Because…it's my birthday…" She passed out in my arms, her wings limping as well.

She was out. She could wake up at any time. Apparently, the pain of growing wings was too much for her.  
"K-Kyo!" Tohru said, freaking out. "Blood! BLOOD!"  
I looked down at my shirt. There was blood all over it.  
"That's probably from her wings." Hatori said, coming in.  
"Is she…all right?" I asked.  
"She'll be fine. It's amazing really; How quickly her body changed."  
I walked into her room. I saw Cady lying in bed. She looked dead. Her hair was pitch black now and reached past her elbows. Hatori had laid her on her stomach so her wings wouldn't be crushed under her weight. They were also pitch black. Every few moments, they would twitch. It startled me at first but I adjusted over time.  
I stared at her. She looked beautiful but at the same time, vulnerable. I hated seeing her like this.  
"Some birthday…" I mumbled sarcastically.  
"She's used to emotional pain." A voice said. "She's used to disappointment in life but this…" I turned to see Tohru. She looked serious and sad at once. The joy that was usually in her eyes was gone completely. "Cady's had a hard life because of Tengu. She can't be normal. Not ever. This is her curse, much like the Zodiac curse." I saw Shigure, Yuki, and Hatori behind her. We all stood in Cady's room now. "When we were children, she would always take things lightly. At first, people would call her names because she was different. It's a little like what happened to Kisa. Things got hard on Cady. This isn't the first time her wings have spread."  
"What do you mean, Miss Honda?"  
"I mean…when I was a child, Cady and I had gone hiking in the mountains with our mothers. We snuck out to go play outside at night. I fell off a cliff. Before I could hit the ground, Cady swooped in. She was flying. She had spread her wings for the first time when we were twelve. When we landed, she passed out.  
"The pain of skin tearing and growing new bones in seconds is unbearable for her. That was the only other time she grew wings.  
"Over this past year, it was a growing pain for her. She would often go out into the woods because the Tengu has powers. She can heal any injuries, which explains when she was wounded the first night we stayed here, how she was bouncy the next day. She can also push people away when she's surrounded.  
"No matter what though, in the end…Cady is still cursed."  
"How is she cursed?" I asked. I was probably asking a stupid question but I didn't care.  
Tohru smiled. "She carried Mankind's dream in her."  
"Mankind's dream?" Yuki asked.  
"Yes. She can fly. Remember? In school, when we were little, we were told of how man wanted to fly. Because she can fly, she is cursed. After all, she carries the demon sealed inside her…that is supposed to be the very resemblance of death.  
"Even when we were kids, people were scared of Cady when they saw her alone. She was different. She had the deadly look in her eye. She was dangerous without her powers. Then, the incident when we were thirteen happened."  
"You mean, when you were about to be kidnapped?" Yuki asked.  
Tohru nodded. "Cady protected me with her life. They say the Tengu is the very emblem of death but Cady is Life."  
I stared at Cady's face. She looked peaceful. I had to agree with Tohru. Despite Cady's weak appearance…she was full of life.

The next day, I was exhausted. It was raining. Not helping. I always got antsy in the rain. It made me tired. It also…brought on another form of mine…  
Kazuma Sohma, my master, came over. When Yuki and Kagura sat around him, I got jittery and left. I decided to check on Cady.  
I opened the door. Cady still laid in her bed. I stepped up to her.  
Her black hair fell into her face. I smiled and tucked a few strands behind her ear.  
She must've felt my touch because she groaned and buried the side of her face into my hand, slowly gripping it with her hand.  
"Kyo…" She was still asleep.  
I felt warm inside. I really cared for Cady. I touched my lips with my free hand. We'd only kissed thrice at most. I wanted to hold her close to me…no matter what.  
Her hand dropped after the grip on my own hand loosened enough. Her wings twitched again. Maybe she was having a weird dream?  
I went to my room.  
Kazuma came to my room. We bonded like we used to in the mountains.  
"This place is suffocating me! I want to leave! I want to live with you in the dojo!" I shouted. He'd just told me that we wouldn't be living together like he'd promised.  
Time passed. Kazuma asked me to step outside with him.  
We spoke. Then, he yanked my beads off my wrist just as I heard the most beautiful voice in the world…when I couldn't bare to let her see me.  
"Kyo, what's going on?"  
"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" I shouted towards Cady.  
I saw her tense as I began my transformation. No doubt scared for me. When my transformation into Original Form finished, I stared at Cady. Her wings were stiff and shuddered as the rain poured down. She was still wearing the gothic outfit from last night. She was bare foot too. Her hair was long and stroking her wrists.  
We stared at each other. She and I stared at each other with our demon eyes.  
She broke the silence. "K…Kyo?"  
I ran.  
_ She saw me! She saw me! She saw me! It's over! It's all over! There's no hope…_

_** ~*Cady's POV*~**_

"K…Kyo?" I asked. I stared at him. He was a monster…just like…me…  
Kyo ran off in his other form. I started to run but the voice now behind me stopped me.  
"Now that you know what Kyo was hiding from you, what will you do? Does he disgust you?"  
I listened to his voice as I stared at the trees. Kyo was fast. I blinked when he ran off and he was gone in an instance. My wings retracted into my back. I felt no more pain. All pain was gone…and slipped deep into my heart.  
I chuckled. "I guess that's payback though."  
"Hm?"  
"I've been hiding Tengu from him for so long. He's been hiding his other form from me. We all have secrets but…to be forced into our forms…" All my anger built up. I whipped around and snarled at him. "You've only made things worse! Do you realize that if I didn't love him, he could've been seriously wounded! What was going through your head! DID YOU THINK IT WAS FOR THE BEST! ONLY WE KNOW WHAT'S BEST! ONLY THOSE LIKE US KNOW WHEN THE RIGHT TIME IS! I'VE BEEN GIVEN PLENTY OF CHANCES! JUST THE OTHER NIGHT, I JUMPED BACK FROM TELLING HIM! I HAD THE OERFECT OPPURTUNITY TOO! YOU-YOU JUST HURT HIM!"  
"Then what will you do, Arcadia?" I looked over to see Tohru. She was in on this. "Will you go after him? Or shout at Kazuma?"  
I stare at her. I smiled. "Of course I'll go after him."  
I dashed off in a run, not caring for the mud splashing on my legs.  
I kept running. I had to.  
My back began to hurt and it made me stumble. I plowed into a tree root and held myself up with the tree but face planted into the mud. My back hurt so much.  
"Arcadia Rhinestone." A cruel, heartless voice. There was seduction in it. "What are you doing in the rain like this?" Akito asked.  
"Decided to go for a jog…" I joked. I flinched in pain and gasped.  
Akito stepped up to me. "Aw, you poor thing." He cooed. "What happened?"  
I smiled at him. "My friend decided to keep a secret from me. I've been hiding my own secrets from him. Somehow…it hurts…" I grunted in pain. "In more ways than one. That's for sure."  
"You should accept my proposal." Akito said, squeezing my shoulder.  
"I said no…and I mean no." I said through my pain.  
Akito snapped. He threw me into the tree. He yanked my black hair. How'd it get so long?  
"I told you to accept my proposal." He said cruelly. He kept yanking my hair.  
"Akito!" Shigure's voice rang out. Akito's grip loosened. I looked up to see Shigure standing, staring in horror.  
Akito let go of my hair and I fell limp. I laid in the mud, gripping the roots for support.  
"Thanks to you," Akito directed towards me as he brushed the rain off his shoulder. "I'm soaked to the bone."  
He left. Shigure ran to me. "Cady, are you-" I gasped and jumped away when he touched me. I gripped the bark of the tree. My whole body began to hurt. My wings sprouted out of my back. "Cady…I…I'm so sorry."  
I stared at him. Why was he apologizing? Did he…know about Kyo too? I was struck with an epiphany. _All the Sohmas knew about Kyo's Original Form._ I remember the day that I first met Kagura.

_"But I love him more. I don't care if he is cursed by the Cat. I'll always love him. Even if he changes into his other for-" Her mouth was covered by Kyo's hand._

Everyone knew. Maybe Tohru had just learned about it but still.  
"I thought…I thought…no. I knew. But…you've got to end this, Arcadia! Please, end this!" Shigure begged.  
I spread my wings out a little. I turned and walked down the path. I felt betrayed. I was completely out of the loop.  
_ Why? Why wouldn't anyone tell me anything? Why was…I so useless?_  
I found myself at Mom's grave. I fell on her grave and sobbed.  
"Cady?" Uo's voice rang out to me.  
Hana ran to me, dropping her umbrella. She stopped short. No doubt my wings threw her off.  
"Cady, what happened?" Uo began.  
Hana tackled her. "NO!"  
"Hana! What the hell?"  
"You can't comfort her. That's what the signals are telling me. Cady. Get up. Arcadia Rhinestone, GET UP!"  
"I can't go." I sobbed. "I can't go back."  
"GET UP."  
"I can't."  
"Hana, stop it." Uo said. "Cady, I'm here-AGH!" Uo was tackled again. "Damn you." She cursed Hana.  
"Arcadia, there's some place you need to be. There is something only you can do. So go! JUST GO! GO!"  
I stood up. _That's right. There is something only I can do._ My wings stretched farther out.  
"Thank you." I said.  
I ran to the stairs and jumped, spreading my wings. I flew. It was a magnificent feeling to feel the wind around me.  
I soared as high as the altitude would let me. It was still difficult because it was my first flight for years.  
I scanned the forest below me. I saw the tent, still buried a little. I smiled. I found a lake.  
There…was Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. They were trying to stop Kyo. Tohru was thrown by Kyo when she tried to comfort him. Yuki held onto his leg for dear life. I watched in horror as Tohru flew. I dove down.  
Tohru was lighter than she used to be when I caught her. Perhaps I became stronger when Tengu had awoken. I put Tohru gently onto her feet.  
"Cady…" She breathed. I smiled at her and shuffled her hair. She smiled back.  
I looked up to see Kyo. He was in shock. I stepped closer to him. He just stared, unable to register that I was really here.  
"Kyo…you told me not to look. How can you ask that of me?" I smiled meekly. Tears were rolling down my face. "You kept getting upset anytime I wouldn't tell you when something was up. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."  
I touched his face. He flinched under my touch. He stared at me. Slowly, he brought his abnormally large hand to my hand. He gripped my hand. I stifled a sob and buried my face in his chest.  
"I've been a fool. But I don't want to lose you. I want us to stay together. I want us to worry together. To study together. To eat our meals together…damn it all, Kyo. I love you. Don't leave me. I want us to stay together. P-Please? I am afraid of you right now but I still want us to be together."  
It was silent for the moment. The rain cleared away. I felt my wings go back into my body. It stung but oh well. I didn't care for any pain anymore.  
I needed Kyo with me. Because if he left, I-  
"It's okay." Kyo said. "It's okay, Arcadia. If you're afraid, then that's good. It means you see me for the monster that I really am. Not like my mom. She was scared of me ever changing into that hideous form." Kyo looked at me with pain filled eyes. He cried. That single tear flowing down his cheek. We stared at each other for a moment. He wrapped his arms around me. "'I've been a fool.' I didn't think anyone… could ever say those words to me. So why is it that…you can give me the words that always cut deep."  
He buried his face in my hair. I hugged him back. He held onto me tightly. I felt exhausted.  
"Arcadia, what's wrong?" He asked me in a whisper.  
"I'm so tired…" I whispered back. He picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
Tohru helped Yuki out. He'd been injured through his shoulder.  
"It appears I'm not as fast as a healer as you, Miss Rhinestone." He said.  
I smiled weakly. I was so tired.  
We got home and I saw Kazuma. He knelt down. Shigure came out. He began to laugh in joy. Then he stopped abruptly as if some ominous force stopped him. I guessed Akito.  
Kyo put me in my bed. He laid down with me when I wouldn't let him leave. He laughed a little.  
I rested my head on his chest. His heartbeat…steady…even. His breathing too.  
"Are you all right?" Kyo asked me.  
"I told you. I'm tired. Do you realize how much energy I used flying?"  
Kyo laughed. I loved his laugh. So rarely did I ever get to hear it. He wrapped his arms around me.  
"Arcadia…"  
"Hm?"  
"I'm sorry that I've been hiding that from you."  
"Like I told Kazuma, it's probably payback. Y'know. Tengu."  
Kyo held me closer. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**_A/N: How sweet! But it's not over yet! Two more after this! It's almost over. T.T I don't own Furuba! God. I'm getting tired of that._**


	15. Chapter 15 & Epilogue

_****_

Chapter Fifteen: A Visit With The Core And Revealing Tengu

I woke up, sitting up after my nightmare.  
_"You should accept my proposal."_  
I rubbed my arms. Damn Akito. I hated him. That was official now but still…I need to settle this.

I heard Shigure's singing as I sat at the table. Kyo was outside, punching air. Yuki and Tohru, I'm not sure.  
"Breakfast time. Breakfast time. All for-Kyo, time for breakfast. You certainly are lively this morning." Kyo didn't answer him. Shigure sat down, contemplating what to eat first.  
"Shigure." I said. He looked at me. I had change out of my gothic dress. I was now wearing a denim skirt, my favorite stripped stockings, and my baggy black tee shirt with white text that said _"I don't have ADD. It's just that-Oh! Look! A bunny rabbit!"_  
"What's wrong, Cady?" He asked me.  
"I would like to go visit Akito." I stared at him. He sighed as Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo came in. They gave me "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" looks.  
"Can we talk outside for a moment?" Shigure asked.  
"Okay."  
We sat on the porch, staring at the forest. Kazuma had left to go back to his dojo. Before he had left though, while Kyo was asleep, I ran after him, still barefoot and looking raggedy.

* * *

_"K-Kazuma!" I was panting now, holding myself up on my knees. "I…I just wanted to say that I was sorry for shouting at you. I meant every word of it though."_  
_Kazuma smiled at me. "You take care of Kyo, Arcadia. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."_  
_I stared at him. Then I smiled and nodded._

* * *

"Akito's dying, isn't he?" I asked Shigure.  
"Yes. He bares the core of the Zodiac curse. How'd you know about it?"  
I gripped my stomach. I remembered Tengu's words the first night my wings sprouted a little over two days ago. I knew what to do.  
"Why do you want to visit Akito so badly?"  
I let out a sigh. "In order to break the curse, he needs to absorb one of my feathers into his body."

I sat before Akito. I gulped the fear in my throat. Behind me sat Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. Kyo was reluctantly let in but I thought it would be best. Akito allowed it reluctantly. Perhaps he knew there was some purpose for him being him.  
"So…why've you come?" Akito asked. His voice made me shake. In my hand, I held the black feather. It was large but it had a magical aura about it. "Come on. You can tell me. I won't be mad." He said that as he irritably scrapped his nail against the hardwood floor of his porch.  
I took a deep breath. "I have a remedy for you, Akito."  
He stood up. Slowly, he walked over to me. I felt the tension in the air.  
I stared at him. He wore a kimono.  
As for me, I now wore a long, pink tank top layered over a long sleeve white shirt with black horizontal strips and white jeans. My feet remained bare because I had originally been wearing sandals. I wore my hair down.  
Akito gripped my black hair. Shigure and Kyo reacted before anyone else could. Akito twisted his hand into my hair as Kyo and Shigure tried to hold him back.  
"YOU THINK I CAN BE CURED? I WAS BORN TO DIE! NOTHING CAN EVER CHANGE THAT!"  
"Shigure, Kyo." I said firmly. "Let him go." I said it angrily. I was shaking no longer in fear. But in anger. Kyo and Shigure slowly let him go. I looked up at him. He flinched under my gaze. No doubt, my eyes were glowing blood red.  
I stood up slowly as his grip from my hair vanished.  
I stared at him. We had a glaring contest. Apparently, my glare was stronger because he snapped and punched my left cheek. I started to fall then he used my hair to throw me against the wall.  
"Cady!" Kyo shouted. Before he could run towards me, I used Tengu's magic accidentally. He was held back by a barrier.  
Akito stepped up to me. I was a bloody mess now. No matter. Healing time!  
I stood strong before him. I felt a cold rush over me. _Why?_ I closed my eyes and my head drooped. The darkness consumed me.

**_~*Kyo's POV*~_**

Cady threw up some kind of barrier. I watched in horror as Akito stepped towards her as she stood up.  
_Arcadia…_  
Her head drooped as she closed her eyes. Her wings slowly came forward. She looked up with blood red eyes. This wasn't Arcadia Rhinestone. This was Tengu.  
"Akito." A different voice too. "You shouldn't be so cruel to the very demon that can free your entire family of the curse."  
_What? Cady can free us?_  
"What are you?" Akito asked.  
"I am Tengu. I am the demon that had laid the curse on your family. Now, the only way for this curse to be lifted is for you, the Core, to absorb one of my feathers. After that, I'll be on my merry way and Arcadia can finally live a normal life. Easy as that."  
Akito stared. "Fine then."  
"And no. She won't accept your proposal of marriage, Akito." Tengu said mockingly.  
Suddenly, I saw Arcadia passed out on the floor next to Tengu.  
"What the-" I was cut off.  
"In order for this to work, I had to push her out of my body." Tengu explained.  
I stared at Cady. This was Cady but now, her hair was long and brown.  
Tengu placed her hand over a feather on Akito's forehead. There was a glow. I felt something warm.  
Then, a light was in front of me. It took on the form of a cat. It stared at me for a moment. It was joined by a rat, a dog, a dragon…and the rest of the Zodiacs!  
They ran to Tengu and she absorbed them in her.  
"It is done." She said simply before changing into a crow and flying away.

I carried Cady in my arms. I couldn't believe it. The Zodiac curse…it was broken. Thanks to this frail girl.  
She was weak now because she was without what gave her any life. I remember that she was deathly ill when she was born. What will happen to her?  
Cady's eyes opened. They were dark green. Cady was going to be all right.  
Cady's eyes widened and she pushed out of my arms. She landed on the ground and whipped around, staring at me.  
_What's going on?_  
"W-W-Who are you?" She asked worriedly. "What's going on? Where's my mom at?"  
"Cady, calm down!" Tohru said. "Calm down."  
"T-Tohru?" Cady asked. "What's going on?"  
Tohru and Cady stared at each other. Tohru let out a sigh. "You're being cruel again! That's what!"  
Cady giggled and winked at us. _She was playing with us…she was…messing around…_  
"DAMMIT, CADY!" I shouted, punching her head. "DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"  
"Ow-Ow-Ow!" She said, rubbing her head. "I'm sorry. I had to take it! I can't believe Tengu's actually gone, that's all." Cady said, smiling.  
"Dammit." I said, hugging her. "That wasn't funny."  
"You're right. It was hilarious."  
We got home. I kept holding her close to me. Yuki had finally made a move on Tohru too.

_**~*Cady's POV*~**_

I sat in my bedroom. I couldn't believe it. Tengu was finally gone. But that doesn't stop one thing: I have wings.  
Kyo came in my room. "Hey, Arcadia. How do you feel?"  
"Pretty good. I'm a little tired but hey." I said with a shrug.  
Kyo stepped up to me after closing my door. He kissed my lips. It made me blush when he did that. I smiled into the kiss though and pulled him closer by wrapping my arms around his neck. Kyo licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I allowed it.  
I pulled him on top of me. He was a kind…passionate…rough boy. He was a Cat. I was a Bird. Oh well. There have been worse matches.

I laid my head on his chest. He was panting a little. He was sweating a little. It felt magnificent. He held my bare body closer to his own.  
I was happy to be with Kyo. He made me smile. He made me angry. Sometimes, he just straight up annoyed me. But, nevertheless, I love him. More than anything.

Later that week in the middle of the night, I sat on the roof. I was growing more active everyday.  
"Arcadia, what are you doing?" Kyo asked.  
"Getting ready to go for a flight." I said. My wings spread. They were the same shade as my hair, deep brown. I held my hand out to him. "Wanna come with me?"  
Kyo stared then smiled. He took my hand. He hugged me close to him. It took a moment but soon we were at least a hundred feet in the air. Kyo was fascinated by the view. At last, we landed by the lake that I ended his pain at.  
There, we kissed and made love. I was forever entwined with Kyo. Thanks to Tohru's curiosity, at the perverted weirdo's house.

* * *

_**Epilogue: I Forgot To Play This For You!**_

"Ya know what…" I said. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure all turned to me. "I completely forgot because of Tengu but I never got to play that song I wrote!" I laughed awkwardly.  
"That's right!" Tohru said. "I thought something was missing."

The next day at school, I found the lyrics and notes. Tohru was supposed to sing it with me. She already knew the song.  
At lunch, Tohru and I were setting up. Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Kyo came in.  
"You wanted to see us?" Uo asked.  
"Yeah. I forgot to play the song that I was going to for the closing ceremony. Ready?"  
Everyone nodded. I began to play.  
"O-o-oh." Tohru and I sang.

_** ~*Kyo's POV*~**_

I listened as Tohru and Cady began to sing.

_ O-o-oh…_  
_ I was so happy when you smiled._  
_ Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey_  
_ Far from the sunny days that lie_  
_ In sleep._  
_ Waiting with patience for the spring_  
_ When the flowers will bloom_  
_ Renewed again_  
_ Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today._  
_ Although the scars of yesterday remain,_  
_ You can go on living as much as your heart…_  
_ Belie-eves…_  
_ You can't be born again_  
_ Although you can change…_  
_ Let's stay together_  
_ Always_

I smiled when they finished.  
Uo cheered. "Yeah! That was great!"  
I smiled when she stared at me expectantly. I nodded. She lunged at me in a hug. I hugged her back.  
I was happy to be with Arcadia. She was a wonderful girl. Strong, vigilant, able.  
Everything I could ever want in a girl.

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah. i had to include the Epilogue in this one because the thing wouldn't let me go beyond 15 chapters. Oh well. More bang for you buck! XD I don't own Furuba..._**

**_Shigure: *Crying with anime tears*  
Me: What's wrong with you?  
Shigure: It's over.  
Me: HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!  
Shigure: Little more relaxed?  
Me: ...well yeah.  
Kyo: Is there going to be a sequel?  
Me: I'm not sure. I haven't come up with any ideas for one as of yet so...probably not. But, if i do come up with an idea, i'll test it out. See what the readers think. Because the opinions do matter.  
Shigure: That's true but still...It was such a sa-  
Me: You say "sappy" i'll kill ya.  
Shigure: I was going to say... sa...sa...S-Amazing?  
Me: Nice save.  
Entire Furuba cast: Please review!_**


End file.
